


【囧丹】世上所有的灰烬 All the ashes in the world (are snow)

by AliceandHatter



Series: The King of the Ashes Universe(中文版） [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Role Reversal, This is a experiment fic, because is a reverse verison of S8, bit of tyrion against jon, dany stay sane, eventually dark jon, eventually mad jon, just to proof how stupid dumb and dumber's tactics are, like a lot, probably lack of logic like S8 too, so perhaps still not in favour for anyone, start at the end of S8E2, this is all show based
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: The battle of Longnight went on a different way. War and death still follow afterwards.The truth hurts one way or another.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The King of the Ashes Universe(中文版） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736638
Comments: 35
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again like I said in the tags this is just an experiment fic so the characters probably will be ooc too just like S8 and some of your favourite charachers who live in at the end of the canon will die and some who died in canon will live in this one. Major Major character death this is my warning.  
> 就tag里说的再说一下，这是一篇反转文所以喂shi程度可能也和S8差不多，ooc也有可能出现，不合逻辑的地方可能也会有，一些S8里没有死掉的角色会死，一些死掉的在这里会还活着，差不多警告就是这些，如果接受不了请不要看，看了不要骂我（顶锅盖）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of names in Chinese：  
> 丹妮莉丝·坦格利安 Daenerys Targaryen  
> 琼恩·雪诺/伊耿·坦格利安 Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen  
> 弥桑黛 Missandei  
> 灰虫子 Gray Worm  
> 卓耿 Drogon  
> 雷戈 Rhaegal  
> 维塞里昂 Viserion  
> 白灵 Ghost  
> 雷加·坦格利安 Rhaegar Targaryen  
> 莱安娜·史塔克 Lyanna Stark  
> 韦塞里斯·坦格利安 Viserys Targaryen  
> 戴伦·坦格利安 Daeron Targaryen  
> 伊里斯·坦格利安 Aerys Targaryen  
> 伊蒙学士 Maester Aemon  
> 山姆威尔·塔利 Samwell Tarly  
> 艾迪 Edd  
> 艾里沙·索恩 Alliser Thorne  
> 奈德/艾德·史塔克 Ned/Eddard Stark  
> 凯特琳·史塔克/徒利 Catelyn Stark/Tully  
> 艾莉亚·史塔克 Arya Stark  
> 珊莎·史塔克 Sansa Stark  
> 布兰/布兰登·史塔克 Bran/Brandon Stark  
> 罗柏·史塔克 Robb Stark  
> 瑞肯·史塔克 Rickon Stark  
> 乔拉·莫尔蒙 Jorah Mormont  
> 莱安娜·莫尔蒙 Lyanna Mormont  
> 托蒙德 巨人克星 Tormund Giantsbane  
> 提利昂·兰尼斯特 Tyrion Lannister  
> 瑟曦·兰尼斯特 Cersei Lannister  
> 詹姆·兰尼斯特 Jaime Lannister  
> 布雷妮爵士 Sir Brienne  
> 梅丽珊卓 Melisandre  
> 戴佛斯爵士 Sir Davos  
> 席恩·葛雷乔伊 Theon Greyjoy  
> 雅拉·葛雷乔伊 Yara Greyjoy  
> 史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩 Stannis Baratheon  
> 劳勃·拜拉席恩 Robert Baratheon  
> 席琳·拜拉席恩 Shireen Baratheon  
> 魔山 The Mountain  
> 科本学士 Maester Qyburn  
> 多斯拉克 The Dothraki  
> 无垢者 Unsullied  
> 红袍祭祀 Red Priests  
> 无面者 Faceless Men  
> List of locations and objects in Chinese：  
> 临冬城 Winterfell  
> 君临 King’s Landing  
> 红堡 Red Keep  
> 铁王座 The Iron Throne  
> 龙石岛 Dragonstone  
> 凯岩城 Casterly Rock  
> 白港 White Harbor  
> 厄索斯 Essos  
> 维斯特洛 Westeros  
> 潘托斯 Pentos  
> 亚夏 Asshai  
> 玉海 Jade Sea  
> 魁尔斯 Qarth  
> 阿斯塔波 Astapor  
> 渊凯 Yunkai  
> 弥林 Meereen  
> 纳斯岛 Naath  
> 瓦兰提斯 Volantis  
> 

**丹妮莉丝**

“如果是真的，你就是坦格利安家族最后一位男性继承人。“  
“你有权登上铁王座。“

当这句话从丹妮莉丝口中说出时，她几乎立马明白这个秘密将会毁了一切，毁了她。

她惊恐地盯着琼恩雪诺，这个她所爱的人，不，是伊耿·坦格利安，厌恶？羞愧？冷漠？她不那么确定了，这就是为什么他最近一直在回避她对么？因为她是他的姑姑，不，不，她看不出，几乎是头一次，她读不懂他的表情，这个视荣誉为生命的男人在想什么。随即，这种恐惧变成了一种愤怒，各种她曾经遭受的背叛在她脑海中闪过，即使眼前的人还未做过其中任何一种，但此时她的这种感觉从未如此强烈，是他的兄弟和最好的朋友在利用他对付她么？还是这就是他一直以来的计划？他是不是早就知道这个秘密？操纵她，利用她对他无可救药的爱来对付死亡军团，在她不再被需要后再抛弃她，夺走她的王位？   
这就是他为他母亲，舅舅还有祖父，史塔克家族对坦格利安家族的复仇么？

可如果真是如此，为什么他要在这个时候告诉她？如果他真的想要王位，为什么不等着她被夜王的大军消灭或者元气大伤时找机会告诉全世界这个秘密呢？

为什么他还在叫她“丹妮”呢？

丹妮莉丝感到脑中乱成了一团，他为什么要现在告诉她？他不明白这会给她伤害杀掉他的理由和机会么？也许他知道，他知道她爱他爱到永远无法对他下手。多可恨哪！这些年来，她，最后的一个坦格利安，所有的努力所有的苦难，都是为了夺回本属于她的家族，她的王座，回到她祖先世代生活的家园，她的家，她一直无比确信，自她带着龙从火中重生以来，那就是她毕生的使命。

可她不是最后一个坦格利安，她不是一个人。

如果这并不是她的使命，铁王座不是她的最终目标呢？那么她是谁？她要做什么？她将去往何方？丹妮莉丝感到多年支撑自己的信仰收到了前所未有的动摇。

不，不，她不能让自己去这么想，这些年她靠着对自我的相信走到了现在，走了那么远，已经到这一步了，她没法再回头了，她承担不起，如果她向回看，她就迷失了。她不可以也没时间去想这些。

突然间，号角的长鸣声响起，丹妮莉丝感谢这更加恐怖的声音把自己从那些可怕的思绪中解救了出来，是的，她没有时间去想这些。

长夜开始了。

**琼恩**

  
第一轮的进攻已经开始了，他们仍没有发现夜王的踪迹，情况并不理想，他和丹妮莉丝骑在雷戈和卓耿的背上，并排飞行着，他的女王看上去忧心忡忡，不过他自己大概也没好到哪去。

也许他不应该在这个时候告诉丹妮，也许山姆说的没错，他应该挑一个更加合适的时间，但还能是什么时候呢？他没有预料到她会在墓窖里找到他，又或者他内心其实早就清楚这种情况终会发生，他没有办法再逃避了。自打那天他知道自己的身世以来，他的思绪就不断地飘到这件事上，无数的疑问迎上他的心头，可他没有时间去喘息，去真正的停下来思考，也已经没有任何了解此事还活着的人可以为他解答。。。。。。也许霍兰·黎德知道，可是他现在在哪呢？琼恩好奇地想到。每当他看见丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，他就禁不住想起他的父亲，不，是舅舅的谎言，想起他的整个人生都建立在这之上，想起他本可以过上像其他人一样没有被冷漠对待，被私生子的名号羞辱的生活，可这一切在他还不能为自己做出选择的时候就被夺走，想起他对她，自己的姑姑的所作作为，他对自己感到无比地恶心。。。。。。

而最可怕的是，即使在知道了真相后，他仍然无法停止去爱她。

大概这就是他一直在躲避她的原因，他害怕看到她的反应，害怕这个真相毁了他们俩现在所拥有的一切，但他还是做了，而她所说的话似乎更加映实了他内心最深的恐惧，他有权坐上铁王座，她说着，蓝金色眼睛里的愤怒神色，仿佛遭受了此生最大的背叛，她不再把他看作她的所爱之人，而是潜在的威胁，她通往权力路上的障碍。

那一刻，他同样感受到了一种背叛，愤怒在他的胸中升腾，也许珊莎是对的，她从未真正爱过他，只是在利用他获得北境的支持，也许她会立马掉头撤军，让夜王把他们消磨至尽，他突然开始厌恶那些谎言，怪罪这个真相，为什么偏偏在这个时候出现，他开始责骂自己，为什么再次让自己的情绪占了上风，他现在告诉她完全是个错误，他到底想要证明什么？

但如果真是如此，为什么她当初答应要帮他呢？甚至是在他宣誓效忠以前，她救了他，冒着生命危险，牺牲了一条龙，在她知道真相的震惊过后，她仍然用过去那种信任的眼神看着他，让他骑上雷戈，而不是一脚把他踹下去，是的，琼恩摇了摇头，冷静了下来，为自己的那些愚蠢想法感到羞愧。

琼恩转头看向她，她仍然显得有些心不在焉，大概他们之前的对话让她也无法专注，她后悔了么，琼恩心中不安的那一部分猜疑着，在她对他的注视有所察觉之前快速地转回头。

当然，他苦涩的认识到，他当然知道这一切的理由，一切总有理由，他的舅舅之所以这么做是为了保护他远离劳勃·拜拉席恩的怒火，只有他这么做了，他，作为一个私生子，才能来到长城以北，发现这一威胁到全人类的灾祸，作为王国的护盾，保护这片大陆，这才是他真正的任务，谁坐在那该死的椅子上对他而言并不重要，他当然也明白山姆告诉他的原因，他的兄弟和父亲被女王的龙焰审判，但琼恩知道丹妮有她自己的理由，他的弟弟和父亲拒绝投降，他们背叛了自己的领主提利尔家族和瑟曦·兰尼斯特为伍，而她无权让他们穿上黑衣，这就是战争。山姆威尔·塔利，心肠永远比所有人要更加柔软，他最好的朋友，可能也是最了解他的人，从他加入守夜人以来就一起出生入死的兄弟，他想起他们还有艾迪在临冬城城垛上的对话，异鬼杀手，妇女之友，他希望这次他能同样平安无事，诸神能够再次保佑他和艾迪，也希望他终能明白丹妮莉丝是一位好女王，她值得坐上铁王座。

而他无可救药的爱着她，即使他知道他不能，他不可以。

爱，爱到底能给人们带来什么呢？爱给罗伯带来了什么？给他的亲生父母带来了什么？只有战争和灾祸，爱是责任的坟墓，因为雷加·坦格利安和莱安娜·史塔克的爱情，整个七国无数的生命随之陪葬，“你会永远为他们的战争而战，雪诺大人。”这是艾利沙·索恩对他说的话，也许这就是上天对他们，对他的惩罚，他父母的错误需要他用他的一生来偿还，永远无法为自己而活，而他会做的，为他人而战，如果这能保护他心爱的人，让全人类远离永夜的威胁，他会做的，而在这之后，如果他活下来了，他会遵守他的承诺，帮助他的姑姑坐上铁王座，再回来继续他作为北境守护的职责。

就像他舅舅当年那样，荣誉和责任永远都是第一位的，责任是爱情的坟墓。

但话说回来，如果荣誉对奈德·史塔克如此重要，那么他当年就不会隐瞒他的身世，他大概早就和他的半兄弟姐妹那样死于魔山的手中，这值得么？为了荣誉，保护他的国王，他付出了生命的代价，而他的儿女开始多年的逃亡，战争还是照旧爆发。

这值得么？他和他舅舅一样几乎做出了相同的选择，当他离开自由民和耶哥蕊特站在了对立面，为了履行守夜人的职责，阻止他们南下，她付出了生命，他被背叛，被同一个孩子杀死，而最后他们还是让野人们进入了长城，那些牺牲的意义在哪里？她牺牲的意义在哪里？如果他们当初知道夜王的威胁，如果再给他一次机会，他们还会死去么？

如果这就是他的第二次机会呢？他从死亡的阴影中解脱出来，他得到了和家人还有失散已久的姑姑团聚的机会，他知道了自己的亲生父母，这一是不是意味着什么？是不是意味着，这一次，他可以拥有自己的人生？

不，琼恩想到，否认了这个想法，那是属于他还是临冬城的那个私生子男孩的天真梦想。“杀死心中的男孩，让男人得以重生。”伊蒙学士曾对他说过，是的，他被带回来是因为他要解救人类的王国，这是他现在唯一需要做的事。

一声龙吼把琼恩拉回了现实。

夜王骑着冰龙出现了。

他和丹妮互相对视，随后便骑龙向他冲去，黑龙和绿龙对白龙互相撕咬着，进攻着，一时间他们还难以分出上下。

他们缠斗了很久，强风寒冷刺骨，他死死地抓着雷戈的背鳍，抖动和摇晃还有龙的吼叫让他感觉头昏眼花，也许是高空中一切太过难以控制和分辨，又或许是他们俩都分了神，当卓耿的翅膀被韦塞里昂咬住时，琼恩觉得自己整个人都僵住了。

“丹妮！”琼恩大叫着朝着她的方向冲去，驾驶雷戈朝旁撞向夜王，咬下了韦塞里昂的半边脸，这一攻击总算起了效果，可为时已晚，在夜王从龙上坠落的同时，丹妮和卓耿也以同样飞快地速度向下滑行，很快就在一片浓雾中失去了踪迹。

“丹妮!”

琼恩再次呼唤她，焦急的向下俯冲，没有意识到自己的心跳飞快，他让雷戈在低空中盘旋，一遍又一遍叫着她的名字，可还是没有回应，雷戈也同样在呼唤他的母亲，吼叫声震得天响，让他觉得自己的脑袋仿佛都要炸裂，琼恩的呼吸越来越急促，之前所有的疑虑在那一刻烟消云散，他只想找到她，确认她没事，再次是因为他的疏忽，他害怕自己会永远失去她。

终于，在远处，感谢诸神，他找到了她，丹妮莉丝被成群的尸鬼包围着，卓耿不见踪影，夜王用他那双冰冷的幽蓝色眼睛盯着她，朝她一步步逼近，她的银发因为她从空中坠落而披散开来，显得十分凌乱，拿着不知是从哪里捡来的龙晶长剑防卫着，她的那双手在剧烈地颤抖，胸部上下起伏着，可即便如此，她的双眼仍然透露着坚毅和勇气，就像冬日里一团微弱的火焰，头一次，她看上去是那么地娇小。

一时间，琼恩觉得自己浑身的血液都跟着那团火沸腾了起来。

他突然想起了丹妮莉丝平时是如何指挥自己的孩子的，那个词随之脱口而出。

“Dracarys。”

  
**山姆威尔**

山姆非常确信当他和琼恩还有艾迪聊天时自己是信心满满的，一直到战斗刚开始的时候，但现在，他不再那么肯定了，在他们干掉了一些敌人后，情况变得越来越糟，四周的人像杂草一样被尸鬼军团杀死碾压，污浊寒冷充满血腥味的空气像死亡本身一样浓稠，他紧紧地握着手中的龙晶，慌张地胡乱砍杀着，倒抽着气，一时间，他觉得自己仿佛回到了过去，他又成了那个刚来黑城堡的守夜人新兵，那个连剑都握不住的胆小鬼，那个他父亲鄙视兄弟嘲笑的失败长子。

他听到远处有人在呼喊他，大概是艾迪，但是他太害怕了，继续挥动着武器，他没有心思去做出任何回应。

“山姆！” 艾迪再次叫道，这回声音有些颤抖了，山姆僵硬地回过头，这才发现成群的尸鬼似乎将要把他的黑衣兄弟淹没了，他呆呆地站在那里，不知所措，眼睁睁看着匕首快要刺入艾迪的脑袋，觉得自己的心脏都要从喉咙眼里蹦出来了，艾迪刚刚一直在保护他，杀掉那些他身后的尸鬼么？诸神啊，他怎么变得这么迟钝？他得做些什么！做些什么。。。。。。可他动不了，恐惧牢牢地困住了他的全身。

这下该怎么办！糟糕透了！简直糟糕透了！

“你知道我永远都不会进步的。”那天他失落地对琼恩说道。

“Well，你也不会更糟了。”他最好的朋友如此回答。

是的。。。是的！对！他也不会更糟了，只是跑起来，拿起你的武器，捅过去，是的就像你之前做的那样，异鬼杀手山姆威尔·塔利，没有那么难的。

第一步迈出时他的脚步还有些不稳，但随着他的步伐加快，情况越发好了起来，渐渐地，他感觉没有那么害怕了。

就是这样，就是这样，帮助他，他可以做到的！

山姆大吼一声，抓住一个尸鬼的衣领把它从艾迪身上扔开，又一连拔出匕首和腰上长剑杀死了捅死了一个，砍掉了一个的脑袋，没过一会儿，敌人比他想像中还要更快的被解决了。

“我告诉你了我可以战斗。”山姆说道，松了一口气，伸出手拉起还惊魂未定的艾迪，后者听了他的话，露出了无奈的表情。

但随即，这个表情变为了惊恐。

“小心！山。。。”艾迪的的话没有说完，但已经迟了。

山姆感觉一种锋利的硬物刺入了他的脑后，随即是一阵剧烈的疼痛，突然间，他觉得自己失去了所有的力气，倒在了地上。

对不起。。。。吉莉，小山姆，还有未出生的。。。。小琼恩，但他永远无法让她和他的好朋友知道了。他在内心一遍又一遍地道歉着，祈祷着。

隐隐约约中，他仿佛看到了远处巨龙在吐出火焰，清扫着敌人。

也许龙女王并没有那么糟糕，他想到。

现在我的守望结束了。  
山姆威尔·塔利闭上了眼睛。

  
**乔拉**

他挥动手中的瓦雷利亚长剑，解决掉了一个尸鬼，它的头骨从像树上掉落的腐烂苹果一样滚到地上，在混乱嘈杂的战局中连一点声响都没有。

乔拉四处张望着，心中隐隐的不安，战况并不理想，即使他们拥有火焰和龙晶，似乎也难以招架成群的死亡军团。

一种不祥的预感在他的脑中盘旋。

如果她的龙受伤了呢？如果仅靠琼恩·雪诺并不足以保护她呢？

他需要找到他的女王，他的卡丽熙，那个从一开始他就一直陪伴长大的女孩，他得确定她平安无事。

这是他的第二次机会，自他险些死亡以来，他不能再失去她了。

乔拉再次砍掉一个尸鬼的脑袋转过身，却看到了那个红袍红发的女祭司站在他对面的墙门口，那双灰蓝眼睛炯炯有神，仿佛可以再次点燃所有人手中的武器。

他从来不相信预言神明或者火焰中所见之物，他唯一的信仰就是丹妮莉丝，他的女王，但在他刚刚目睹她之前所做的事时候，他不自禁地开始对这个女人由升出一种敬意，不自禁的开始默默祈祷。

“这是把好剑。” 梅丽珊卓评价道。

他想询问她是否看到了这场战斗的结果，丹妮莉丝是否安全。

“当时机来临时，安达尔人乔拉·莫尔蒙，你会知道该怎么做。”最终，她说道。

乔拉知道他会怎么做。

他会找到丹妮莉丝。

  
**丹妮莉丝**

也许她真的太过分心了，以至于发生的一切完全出乎了她的预料，这也是琼恩雪诺的计划之一么？在这个时候告诉她真相好让她不慎坠落？她多疑的那部分猜测到，那一瞬间她从未如此害怕，以为这可悲的死法，她，龙之母，从自己的龙上掉落摔死，就是她的结局，但最终，卓耿靠着他的身体保护了她，巨龙趴在地上喘着粗气，鲜血从他那只受伤的翅膀中不断流出，一时间很难再起飞了，丹妮莉丝吃力地爬起身，看着她的儿子，感到怒火中烧。

他怎么敢？他们怎么敢这样伤害她的孩子！

前方，夜王，这一切的罪魁祸首，同样站起身，一步一步地朝着布兰登·史塔克的方向走去，他身上传来的恶寒让丹妮莉丝整个人都禁不住颤抖。

我是真龙血脉，我是真龙血脉。她捡起身旁死去士兵的龙晶长剑，撩开散落在眼前的银发，一遍又一遍地在心里默念道。

我会为我的敌人带来血与火。

丹妮莉丝向前走去，渐渐地变成了小跑，她的呼吸声越来越剧烈，更近了，她离得更近了。

突然，夜王停了下来，转过身，双眼如燃烧的坚冰，他伸出双手，雪地上一双一双同样的蓝眼睛随之睁开。

不不不不。

卓耿！

她这才意识到，她到底做了什么！因为她一时的愤怒，她把他的孩子留在了后方！丹妮莉丝想掉头回去，可为时已晚，成群的尸鬼已经挡住了回去的路，她只能默默祈祷卓耿能平安无恙，多可笑啊，她这一生从来没有这样祈祷过。

丹妮莉丝转回身，面对那双可怕的蓝眼睛。

正当她在思考该如何应对时，一声龙吼从她的前面传来。

琼恩骑着雷戈出现了。

他是来看着我被杀死的么？她绝望的想到。

见到这个景象，他的脸上出现了震惊的神色，随之，变为了愤怒，和她同样的火焰在他的眼中燃烧。

那一刻，丹妮莉丝难以置信地睁大了眼睛，她再也无法在琼恩·雪诺身上找到那个临冬城私生子的影子，那个沉默的北方白狼消失了。

不，那一刻，她看到的是伊耿·坦格利安。

“Dracarys。”她听见他说道，龙焰从雷戈口中喷出，丹妮莉丝身边的尸鬼随之燃烧起来，灰飞烟灭，接着他再次攻击，用最大的火力对准了夜王。

泪水从她双眼中流下，有史以来第一次，她真正的实际的感受到了，她不是一个人，最后一个坦格利安。

家人，真正的家人，韦赛里斯虽然是她的哥哥，但他从未给过她这种感受。

也许他的确是她哥哥的儿子，也许她之前想错了，她的侄子，他的确爱她。

那么他什么之前还要回避她呢？

火焰熄灭，把丹妮莉丝拉回了现实，夜王依旧站在那里，毫发无损，阴沉地盯着他们，他再次挥动双手，又一波蓝眼睛再次睁开。

她和琼恩同时倒抽了一口气，互相对视。

成群的尸鬼再度围了上来，雷戈再次攻击，甩动身体，可它们的数量却越来越多，很快爬到了龙的腿和背上，夜王好似悠闲地转身，继续朝着神木林的方向走去。

“走！”丹妮莉丝对他大喊道，她不能失去他，如果她不幸身亡，那么他将是她唯一的继承人。

“不！我不会离开你！”琼恩说道，一如以往一样倔强，声音近乎颤抖，丹妮莉丝不禁苦笑，大概这世上真的没有什么能说服这个男人改变主意，而这也是她爱他的原因之一。

她可以让雷戈带他离开，只要她下达命令，他或许会因此恨她，但至少这能救他的命，这就足够了。

我爱你，琼恩·雪诺。

当丹妮莉丝正要开口命令雷戈时，一把刀穿透了正要扑向她的一只尸鬼。

灰虫子带着无垢者们打过来了。

“保护我们的女王，”琼恩见状，连忙对灰虫子说道，“快跑！没时间了！”

不不，她不可以这样离开他，那布兰登·史塔克呢？他不是应该保护他么？

“让我驾驶雷戈，”丹妮莉丝说道，他怎么能这样？他不可以这样给她希望再离开她！“你去找你的弟弟，这是女王的命令。”

那一瞬间，琼恩怔住了，她看到他的脸上出现了痛苦纠结的神色，但最终，他叹了口气，还是做出了选择。

“不。。。。。。。对不起女王陛下，”琼恩说道，表情沉重，面向灰虫子，“跑，我会在这里拖住他们，带她去到安全的地方。”

“请在这之后找到布兰。”最后，他请求道。

灰虫子点点头，雷戈喷出火焰，为他们清开了一条道路，没等丹妮莉丝的反抗，她就被拉着远离了琼恩，黑压压的尸群立马淹没了那个刚刚开出来的出口，她便再也看不见他了。

**艾莉亚**

艾莉亚觉得自己的气息终于平稳了些，贝里·唐德利恩死去的景象仍然在她的脑中挥之不去，她很久都没有感觉到如此恐惧了，曾经无数次，她给自己所经过之处带来死亡，它长久以来都成为了她的武器，直到这一次，它直面自己而来。

不，她是黑白之院的无面者，无面者不会感到害怕，无面者什么都不会感觉到。

但她更是临冬城的艾莉亚·史塔克，那个爱着她的家人，渴望着和他们团聚，永远都不会甘心做一个淑女的女孩，她会为了守护这里而战。

“我们对死神说什么？”  
“不是今天。”

珊莎待在墓窖里，她应该会没事的，她只需要去找到布兰，以现在的情况，她不确定席恩·葛雷乔伊能坚持太久。

艾莉亚走出破败的走廊，看到的事物使她的心跳停了一拍。

白灵站在她的面前，她哥哥的冰原狼，他的一只耳朵已经被人咬下了一半，那双血红的眼睛直直地看向她灵魂的深处，有的时候，在她那些年的流浪中，她会梦到他，就好像琼恩一直陪在她身边一样，他的哥哥，送给了她缝衣针的人，她心中永远的港湾，是他一直在提醒着她家的方向，让她不至于迷失自我，在那么久没有见面后，他似乎还如之前一样，待她一如他最爱的小妹。

她感觉他遭遇什么不测了。

艾莉亚调转方向，跟随白灵跑去。

她会保护她的家人。

  
**琼恩**

当他看到丹妮莉丝眼中的泪水时，其他什么对他来讲都不重要了，他只想保护她的安全。

“你什么都不懂，琼恩·雪诺。”耶哥蕊特临死前对他这样说道，之后他便永远失去了她，她说的对，他是有多愚蠢才意识到这一点，这样的情形差点再度重演。

他发誓，他再也不会让丹妮莉丝陷入这样的危险了。

所以，当灰虫子出现的时候，琼恩知道，他必须做出选择。

他万万没有想到丹妮会提到布兰，这刺痛了他，他永远不会抛下他的弟弟，他知道席恩·葛雷乔伊能坚持的时间有限，夜王已经在向他的方向步步迈进，但现在他们这边已经刻不容缓，如果他再不做些什么，很快他们都会死，丹妮也会死，他差一点就体会到了失去她的滋味，他不想再尝试了。

就这样，他违抗了女王的命令，看着她的身影从他眼前消失，稍稍松了口气，他只能默默地祷告，祈祷诸神保佑她平安，祈祷他和雷戈能尽早摆脱眼前的包围，去解救布兰。

显然，他的祈祷似乎很少有用，雷戈摆动尾巴，扇动翅膀，想要甩开在他身上爬动着的尸鬼，而琼恩也不幸在这时失去了平衡，从龙身上重重地摔倒地上，雷戈吼叫着带着一身密密麻麻的累赘甩动身子直入云霄，他吃痛的站起来，拔出长爪。

好极了，琼恩反讽地想到，现在他唯一的选择就是杀出这里了。

但它们实在太多了，太多了。

琼恩捅入其中一个的心脏，又拔出砍下另外一个的脑袋，就这样来来回回不知砍杀了多少遍，他向前迈步，他必须向前进，却不慎被地上的枯骨绊倒，两只尸鬼立马扑到了他的身上，他奋力地抵抗着眼看尖刀就要再度刺向他的心脏。

就在这时，那只尸鬼被割了喉，而另一只被一个白色的影子整个撂倒了过去。

琼恩抬起头，艾莉亚，他的小妹向他伸出手，似乎还有些惊魂未定，白灵在她身旁，蓄势待发。

琼恩握住她那只已经不再是那么小的手，起身拥抱安慰她，心中满是暖意。

  
**丹妮莉丝**

在过去她和韦赛里斯在厄索斯流亡的那些日子，逃跑是他们必不可少的选择之一，总是这样，从一个地方躲到另一个地方，而现在，她感觉自己在做着同样的事情，她们周围的无垢者奔走着，战斗着，数量越来越少，倒下的再度爬起，加入敌人的阵营，而她能做的只有跑。

  
去你的，琼恩·雪诺。她在心里咒骂道，骂他推开她把自己置于险境，骂他让她陷入这样狼狈的境地。

灰虫子会把她送到临冬城墓窖，大家在商讨之下最安全的位置，虽然丹妮莉丝还是对此保持怀疑，之后他们会率兵去支援布兰·史塔克，卓耿不见踪影，她不能战斗，她知道躲藏是正确的事，她现在应该做的事情，琼恩期望她会做的事，但从内心来讲她是抗拒的。

女王必须要始终和她的人民待在一起。

她是一条龙，龙从不躲藏。

所有的计划都在韦塞里昂的冰焰喷出时被打乱了。

“保护我们的女王！”灰虫子对身边的无垢者大喊着，命令一个士兵把丹妮莉丝带到一面墙后躲避。

她听见韦塞里昂震天的吼叫，听见四周墙壁和屋顶倒塌的声音，听见她的士兵们被寒冷的烈焰侵蚀时发出惨叫声。

丹妮莉丝紧紧贴在墙后，不住地颤抖，从未感到如此地无力，她觉得她的内心都在滴血。

这就是你把你的人民领上的道路么，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安？她这样质问自己。

不，她是龙，如果她的人民注定要灭亡，那么她也要同他们一起。

她转过身，从墙后站出，面对她早已死去的孩子。

她看到的情景让她的心脏提到了嗓子眼。

灰虫子站在韦塞里昂面前，举着剑，看见丹妮莉丝，他的嘴抿成一条线，眼神决绝。

“对不起女王陛下，”他说道，声音中满是歉意，“告诉弥桑黛。。。。。。。”

话还没说完，蓝色的火焰便淹没了他，将他吞噬至尽。

“不！”丹妮莉丝大叫道，热泪再次流出，仿佛要把她的脸都烫伤，灰虫子，忠心耿耿的灰虫子，自她从阿斯塔波解放他以来，他就一直跟随着她，现在他就这样死了，因为保护她！

韦塞里昂再次蓄力，丹妮莉丝知道，她也将迎来她的终局。

多么讽刺啊，她没能从自己孩子身上掉下摔死，却要被自己的另一个孩子杀死。

她闭上了眼睛。

突然间，她听到了另一声吼叫，韦塞里昂发出一阵发疯般嘶吼，仿佛有什么东西击中了他。

丹妮莉丝睁开眼睛，是卓耿，卓耿回来保护他的母亲了。

韦塞里昂被他哥哥的一击甩到了一边，卓耿降落在她的身边屈身示意。

对不起，卓耿，我再也不会丢下你了。丹妮莉丝爬上卓耿，一边抚摸着他的背鳍一边想到。

她驾驶着他起飞，韦塞里昂这时也翻过来身子，准备再次攻击。

“Dracary!”她竭尽全力地喊道。

橙红色的火焰和幽蓝的冰焰同时喷出，两股势力互相对抗抵消着，仿佛天空都要被这两束光芒照亮，白色的雾气在其上扩散开来，最终，红色的火焰占了上风，直射出去，韦塞里昂被击倒在地，像陨石一样重重地撞到地上，已经破碎不堪的面部彻底碎成了两半。

丹妮莉丝祈祷他的儿子能够终于得到安息。

接下来该做什么，她的心里早已清楚。

丹妮莉丝握紧手中的龙晶长剑，示意卓耿起飞。

她会遵守对琼恩的承诺，她会保护布兰·史塔克的安全。

她会为灰虫子复仇。

龙从不躲藏。

  
**琼恩**

如果你问多年前的琼恩，他绝不会想到有一天他会站在这里，和他最爱的小妹并肩作战。

他也绝不会想到，他们竟会如此合拍。他们几乎只需要眼神交流，就可以知道对方想做什么，下一步要采取什么行动，就像他们小时候在临冬城时那样，两个人仿佛一应一答般，在一片混乱中杀出一条血路。

艾莉亚的作战能力使他震惊，他终于明白了弗雷家族是怎么得到了他们应得的下场，他听说了她在布拉佛斯的训练，知道多年的流浪改变了她，但亲眼见识到她的妹妹敏捷干净的身手，琼恩不禁感到无比地自豪。

情况渐渐好转，身边的敌人越来越少，很快他们应该就能前进去找布兰了，琼恩挥动长剑，砍中一个要靠近她的尸鬼，艾莉亚也顺势扔出腰间的龙晶，刺死了他身后的一个。

她长大了。琼恩想到。

他转过身，和她双目对视，不禁对她露出微笑。

可艾莉亚的脸却僵住了。

鲜血从她的胸口流出。

  
**丹妮莉丝**

近了，更近了。

丹妮莉丝让卓耿降低飞行的高度，决心像熊熊火焰在她的胸中燃烧。

终于，穿过一片浓雾，她向下俯视，看见了已经倒下的席恩·葛雷乔伊，丹妮莉丝为他的牺牲默哀。布兰·史塔克正坐在心树旁，冷漠地看着夜王朝他步步逼近，举起他那只杀人无数的手。

就是现在！ 

丹妮莉丝找准了位置，再度示意卓耿，龙焰随之向旁边的异鬼袭来，她紧握手中的剑柄，从她的孩子身上一跃而下。

这是最后的一击，即使她可能会和他同归于尽。

她的剑直对着夜王，眼看马上就要刺入他的背后，可对方却在这个时候突然转过了身，卡住了丹妮莉丝的脖子，那双可怕的眼睛仿佛看透了一切。

她开始不断地挣扎，感觉呼吸越发地困难，视线渐渐变得模糊，隐约中，她仿佛看到她前方的视线出现了一个人影。

随着他的靠近，她认出来了，那是乔拉爵士。

不，她已经失去灰虫子了，不要让她再失去他！

乔拉挥动瓦雷利亚长剑，随着一声刺入，夜王和其他异鬼碎成了万千碎片，周围的尸群也跟着纷纷倒下。

“卡丽熙！”

这是丹妮莉丝在昏倒之前听到的最后一句话。

她希望琼恩不要有事。

  
**琼恩**

琼恩觉得自己的呼吸都停止了。

他的小妹像落叶一样无力地飘到地上，琼恩愤怒地杀死了她身后的那个尸鬼，近乎是爬过去地趴在她身边。

“艾莉亚！艾莉亚！”他发疯般的不断叫着她的名字，血，好多的血，他试图用手捂住她的胸口帮她止血，可这毫无用处，只是把他的双手染得一片猩红，他叫着，喊着，丝毫没有注意到他们周围的敌人像短线木偶一样不断倒下。

“没事的，哥哥。。。。。。。”他的妹妹用尽最后的力气说道，同样沾满鲜血的手附上他的脸庞。

“我保护了你。”她向他微笑，最后一丝温暖从她的身体中流逝。

白灵默默地走过来，脑袋靠在艾莉亚的身旁，雷戈也飞了回来，为他的骑手发出悲鸣。

长夜结束了。

琼恩低下头，放声痛哭。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丹妮莉丝做出了选择，琼恩向后看，迷失方向。

**丹妮莉丝**

丹妮莉丝哀伤地看着琼恩走向艾莉亚·史塔克躺在柴堆上的尸体，亲吻她冰冷的额头，他的眼泪滴落在他妹妹死灰般的脸上，接着再用颤抖的手去抚摸他的好朋友山姆威尔·塔利的肩膀。

她记起那天她从昏迷中醒来，想到所有在这场战斗中牺牲的人，禁不住大哭了一场。

她看向身旁的弥桑黛，她的朋友眼圈的仍旧泛着红，显得筋疲力尽，自之前她告诉她灰虫子未说完的话语后，她就早已把眼泪哭尽了，她忠心的将领甚至连尸体都没有剩下，看见弥桑黛可怜的样子，丹妮莉丝心中满是自责。

如果她当初能把自己的情感放到一边，更小心一点，也许就不会从卓耿身上摔下去，如果她当时再迅速一点，让雷戈把琼恩带走，或者坚决一点，让琼恩去保护布兰·史塔克，这样可能灰虫子就不会保护她而死，艾莉亚·史塔克也不会死。

但时间不能倒流，长夜过去，死人再也不能复活，她无奈的想到，就像之前的所有人一样，丹妮莉丝想到当年他们在红门的时候一直照顾着她和韦赛里斯的威廉爵士，至死都还在履行他的誓言的巴利斯坦爵士，卓戈卡奥，她的日和星，还有她从未能顺利出生的儿子，他们为还活着的人留下生的希望，而活着的人会带着他们的记忆继续生活下去。

丹妮莉丝抬起头，看向琼恩，她知道他作为北境守护，这场战斗的领导者，此刻应该发表一段演讲来致敬逝者，可他只是走回队伍中，脸色苍白，深色的棕眼此刻如死水一般沉寂，无神地继续盯着艾莉亚的方向。

她知道，他太爱他的妹妹了，这一切对他来说太痛苦了。

她必须得为他做些什么。

丹妮莉丝站出来，对众人开口。  
“我知道我不是北方人，”她深吸一口气，挺直了腰板，“我只是像所有人一样，放下过去的成见，来到这里为我们的未来而战，而现在，我也作为其中一员，今天我们站在这里，向我们的父亲和母亲，兄弟和姐妹，朋友和同伴们告别。”

她再次看向琼恩，后者仍然沉默，她记得他在船上曾对她说的话，和她讲述的他的经历，思考着如果是他会说些什么。 

“他们和我们并肩作战，同生共死，其他人才得以生存。我从来不相信神，但愿上天于今日作证，这世上的每一个人，都欠他们一份永远报答不完的恩情。我们的使命和责任，就是将他们铭记于心，为了我们的后人，以及之后的世世代代。”

“他们的灵魂将化作星辰，只要还有人类存在，便将永远铭记，正如守夜人的誓言所说，他们是保家卫国的护盾，他们的壮举，世间罕见。”

接着，她又用瓦雷利亚语和多斯拉克语说了一遍。

丹妮莉丝接过乔拉爵士递来的火把，交予琼恩，对方终于抬起头，和她长久地注视，他那双之前就总是容易露出忧郁神色的眼睛这次近乎看上去绝望了，这让她感到心碎，但她明白，他必须这么做。

最终，她的侄子长长地叹了口气，接过了火把。

琼恩和她，乔拉爵士还有守夜人总司令艾迪分别走到艾莉亚·史塔克，席恩·葛雷乔伊，贝里·唐德利恩还有山姆威尔·塔利的面前，点燃了柴堆。

随着火焰慢慢淹没了逝者的身影，广场上的人们陆续离开，琼恩更是近乎立刻逃离了这里，丹妮莉丝并不怪他，如果躺在上面的是乔拉爵士，她可能也会这么做，仅仅是这样的想法就让她的浑身颤抖了。

到最后，只剩下她和弥桑黛两个人还站在这里，丹妮莉丝看着舞动的烈火，她的思绪没有一刻能够停歇。

灰虫子死去时的景象还历历在目，那些士兵的惨叫声仍旧在她的耳中回荡。她知道人们会在战争中死去，但这是她头一回如此身临其境的目睹这样的场景。

这就是战争给人们带来的，死亡和无限的悲痛与遗憾。

而现在她还要带领她的人民去发动更多的战争，更多的死亡。

她可能会失去更多，乔拉，弥桑黛，提利昂。。。。。。。

她记得她在这场战斗开始之前她在墓窖里的所思所想，她所有的担忧只在于她的继承权将要不保，她的爱人可能会背叛她，多自私呀！她想到的只有自己，完全忽略了她的举动可能对身边人带来的伤害，对他们来说意味着什么。

她曾经自信地对他人说她关心她的子民，可看看现在，多讽刺啊。

她曾经以为统治是她的使命，把人们从残忍的暴君的手中解放出来是她的任务，可什么样的女王会在摧毁暴君的同时牺牲她的人民？她和他们又有什么不同？

愧疚不断地侵蚀着丹妮莉丝，她跨过海峡拼尽所有力气就是为了赢得她的王座，而现在，在经历了这一切后，她不确定了。。。。。。

她不确定自己是否还想要那把椅子了。

如果铁王座不是她的最终目标，那么她是谁？她将去往何方？她不禁开始思考这些之前让她恐惧的问题。

“你还好么，陛下？”看出了她的忧虑，弥桑黛问道。

“没事，”丹妮莉丝说道，回过神来，转头对她微笑，不想让她担心，“你呢？你现在想做些什么？” 她知道痛失所爱的滋味是如何的，她想陪陪她，带她去神木林里走走或者梳编她凌乱的头发，就像她一直为她做的那样。

弥桑黛低下头叹气，抬头回以同样的笑容，用手飞快擦去了不争气地流下的眼泪，这让丹妮莉丝的眼睛也跟着湿润了。

“我还好，陛下，”她说道，沉默了一会，她再次开口，仿佛接下来她要说的话让她怀念的同时又痛苦万分，“他之前问我当一切结束后我梦想去往哪里，我告诉他我想回到纳斯岛，我出生的地方，他承诺他会守护我，带我回家。。。。。。。”

回家，是的，丹妮莉丝意识到，这也是她一生一直在做的事情，她以为就如韦赛里斯所说，维斯特洛，红堡的王座厅就是她的家，可事实真是如此么？

她想到了当她来到这片大陆前，那时她还有着三条龙，灰虫子还在，她们有着无垢者和多斯拉克大军，解放了阿斯塔波，渊凯和弥林三座城市，她的人民相信她，支持着她，虽然厄索斯危机四伏，即使在她最艰难的时刻，她从未真正缺少陪伴和支持，而自从她来到这里后，她却觉得自己好像在一步一步失去这些。

她曾经以为自己要打破权力的车轮，要建造一个更美好的世界，其他的人要么可以生活在这个新世界，要么可以和旧世界一样一起被丢弃。但看看她现在做的一切，她真的知道什么是“好”么？这世上难道没有事物已经足够好了么？

她想到了童年在布拉佛斯的那扇红色的门和门前的柠檬树，她为数不多的快乐时光。

不，维斯特洛从不是她的家，在这里的这些日子，她清楚地知道，感受到，这里的人民对她和她的家族没有爱戴之情，那是她祖先和哥哥遥不可及的虚幻梦境，是已经遗失的过去的时光，厄索斯才是，而她却离开了那些真正需要她的子民，那些真正美好的事物，来把自己的意志强加给这里可能根本并不需要它的人们，丹妮莉丝突然讽刺地发现，她这一辈子都在向后看，而她却天真地以为那就是前进的方向。

也许是时候该掉头向前走了。

但瑟曦·兰尼斯特该怎么办呢？

琼恩呢？

一个声音在丹妮莉丝的脑海里询问道，她不能放着那些被瑟曦迫害的人民不管，而琼恩。。。。。。。。

她爱他，不像之前她爱过的任何人那样爱他，自那一晚他骑着雷戈救了她以来，所有对他的疑虑便打消了，她确信她对他的感情，只是有什么东西制止了他，回想起来，丹妮莉丝明白也能理解，琼恩在北方长大，荣誉在他的血液里流淌，如果他只想把她当作他的姑姑，那么丹妮莉丝也会尊重他，把他当作她的血亲对待。

她心中属于小女孩的那部分还在暗暗地希望，希望他们可以一起生活，希望他们可以抛下这一切，去往那个瀑布，可丹妮莉丝知道这是永远不可能实现的梦想，她的责任不会允许，他的荣誉不会允许。。。。。。而且。。。。。。

丹妮莉丝摸了摸自己的腹部，咽下喉头的那份苦涩。

琼恩团结了野人，为了他的表兄弟姐妹从拉姆斯·雪诺手中夺回了临冬城，统一了北境，为了全人类说服了各个领主阻止夜王的进攻，为了她的援助而屈膝臣服，他这一生都在做王国的护盾，都在为他人而战，据她所知，这个无私的男人，王座的真正继承人，从未给自己争取过任何东西。

也许真正适合坐上铁王座的是并不想要它的人。

这么多人曾为她而战，也许是时候她，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，为别人做些什么了。

你需要把你的感情放到一边，做对的事，女王应该做的事，她记得这是提利昂在弥林时给他的建议，是的，是时候履行她作为女王的职责了。

“我们会回家的，弥桑黛，”丹妮莉丝说道，拥抱了她，“我会带你回家的，我保证。”

她做出了决定。

  
**琼恩**

宴会开始了，人们絮絮叨叨地交谈着，吃着桌上的食物，琼恩疲惫的抬起头，拿起身前的酒杯，把里边的液体一饮而尽，这是他目前唯一的解药。

那晚之后的夜里，他噩梦中所有逝去的人都睁开了蓝色的双眼，一张张破败的脸仿佛在对他进行最残忍的拷问，无论他怎么烧，怎么杀，都没有尽头  
。  
每当他闭上眼睛，艾莉亚死去时的景象和山姆的尸体就会浮现在他的脑海中，他的双手一片血红。

他不自禁地感觉他好像才是那个杀死了他们的人。 

对不起，对不起，琼恩第无数次对她的小妹说道，他没能保护好她，反而让她因救他而死，他辜负了她，她根本就不应该来找他。。。。。。

他祈祷诸神能够让她听到他的道歉，但什么样的神会如此残忍，在他刚和她重聚不久就把她从他的身边带走？他想到自己死后的那片黑暗，也许这世上从来都没有神，如果有，那他们也都是一些玩弄人类的残忍的屠夫。

是啊，可不是么，罗柏，瑞肯，山姆，艾莉亚。。。。。所有那些他不能拯救的人，这个世界残酷而黑暗，会夺走一切美好的事物。

人群中传来一阵笑声，大概是因为他们谈话的内容，人们继续说着，好像所有的牺牲没有发生过，生活照样继续，这让琼恩感到一种莫名的愤怒，他的脑中一片混乱，他也说不清楚到底是对别人还是对他自己。

这一切到底有什么意义？他竭尽努力集结了所有力量保卫北境，却不能守住他最爱的妹妹和好朋友，这到底有什么他妈的意义？

“你应该把你的酒留到后面，哥哥，”珊莎突然在他身边小声提醒道，眉头微皱，对他兄长的情况感到担心，“我知道你现在很痛苦，我也是，但你需要打起精神来，领主们和我们的人民正在看着呢。”

说完他的表妹再度戴上了她那张北方夫人的冰冷面具，面带微笑朝着他们前面的人点头示意，她的神态不禁让他想到了凯特琳·史塔克，一阵寒意涌上了琼恩心头，随即是更多的怒火。

艾莉亚死了，他们的妹妹，而她在乎的只有那些领主到底满意不满意。。。。。。

当他放弃了他的王位，带着丹妮莉丝和她的军队还有三条龙来支援北境，几乎所有领主都异常统一地立即反对，谁知道当他不在的时候珊莎对他的人民说了些什么。。。。。。。

也许她从来没有在乎过他们，当他为了救回瑞肯选择和拉姆斯·雪诺对战，珊莎明明拥有谷地兵力的支持却从没有告诉他，如果他知道，他就可以重新计划战略，他们就可以救下瑞肯，而不是让那么多士兵白白丧命，她清楚的知道，为了夺回临冬城，她选择了让瑞肯死去。。。。。。。也许还想让他死。

不！他不能这么想她，他怎么能？琼恩深吸一口气，想要赶紧打消这些荒谬的念头，不，珊莎也是她的妹妹，他爱她，他知道她也是如此。

可她不再是和你从小一起长大的那个女孩了，她那个时候就和她的母亲那样不喜欢你了，你的妹妹变了，而你另外一个最信任的妹妹已经不在了。那个声音继续在他脑中说道。

那么布兰呢？ 琼恩向他此刻正坐在轮椅上面无表情的弟弟望去，当他给艾莉亚火葬的时候，这个男孩的脸上竟没有一滴眼泪流下或表现出任何悲伤，他的弟弟已经成为了另外一种他几乎认不出的存在。

你曾经最渴望的家庭已经成为了过去的空壳。

“闭嘴！”他对自己低声吼道，却不慎说出了声，惊动了珊莎，她的完美面具出现了裂缝，恐惧在她的脸上一闪而过，意识到自己做了什么，琼恩不禁在心中咒骂自己。

“对不起。“他尴尬地说道，又喝了一口酒，连忙别过头去，却正好和丹妮莉丝双目相对，她的蓝金色眼睛依旧是那么的美丽，此刻正用担忧的目光看着他，琼恩觉得自己整个人都要陷进那双眼睛之中了。

如果还有什么事情能让他感到一丝宽慰，那就是她，他的姑姑，他的女王，他的至爱，某种意义上，至少他保护了她。

提利昂·兰尼斯特从她的身后探出头来，同样略带思索地看着他，打断了他们，一时间，琼恩觉得自己像被当作一个孩子来对待，这让他感到有些厌烦和羞愧，他最不想做的事情就是让他的女王担心。

“我没事，陛下。“他说道，向丹妮挤出一个微笑，转过脑袋，躲过小恶魔依旧投来的令人心烦的怀疑注视。

丹妮点点头，转正身子站起，深吸一口气又叹出，仿佛准备要宣布些什么，琼恩好奇是什么事那么重要。

他曾经确信如果他在长夜中活下来，他会帮助她夺得铁王座，之后再离开她帮她守护北境，而现在，在经历了那场漫长又可怖的战斗后，他不再那么肯定了。。。。。。。

丹妮从卓耿身上坠落和被尸群包围的景象仍然让他的心随之颤抖，她的泪水让他对他们的敌人感到怒火中烧，那一刻，他只想带她去到那片瀑布，把她永远地藏起来远离这个险恶的世界。

她是他仅剩不多在乎的事物，而离开她的想法让他感到更加痛苦万分。

“抱歉打扰了你们，北境的领主们女士们和所有保卫临冬城的勇士们，“丹妮说道，打断了琼恩的思绪，众人都停止了喧哗，注视着他们的女王，“我带着我的士兵和龙加入了这场战斗，作为一位女王和任何一位合格的统治者，保护无辜的人民是他们应尽的职责，最终我们也赢得了这场战役。”

“然而，我犯了一个错误，我的帮助并不是没有代价，我接受了你们的王对我的屈膝效忠让他以此换得了我的支持，我现在明白了，这有悖于我最初立下的誓言，请允许我对此表达最深的歉意。”她说道，表情决绝，琼恩意识到，她接下来她要做出的决定将会是他最害怕听到的。

“在此我宣布，我，坦格利安家族的丹妮莉丝风暴降生，以阿斯塔波，渊凯和弥林的女王的名义发誓，我将把北境的统治权归还给真正属于他们的人，琼恩·雪诺将仍旧是北境之王。几日后我将启程对抗瑟曦·兰尼斯特，解救在她残暴统治之下的人民，领主们，你们可以选择加入，也可以留下来选择重建你们的家园，一切都取决于你们自己。”

人群一片哗然，小恶魔，乔拉爵士和瓦利斯脸上露出了震惊的神色，珊莎不禁露出微笑，她得到了她想要的独立，看上去她终于认识到丹妮莉丝了是一位好女王，可这迟来的赞赏只让琼恩感到莫名地厌恶，他曾经那么努力的想要说服她。

丹妮莉丝要离开他，琼恩茫然地想到，觉得大脑一片空白，他明白她的意思，没等他下定决心，她就已经替他做出了选择，她帮他拯救了北境，点燃了他心中的那团无法释放的火，而现在她却要离开他。

为什么？琼恩想不通，统一七大王国，坐上铁王座不一直是她的目标么？北境独立对她而言有什么好处？她知道他并不想要王位，为什么还要给他一个？不不不，她失去理智了吗？没有北境的支持，加上接近一半在长夜中牺牲的无垢者和多斯拉克人，以她现在的兵力，她该怎么攻打瑟曦？

不，他不会让她一个人去的，他发过誓，他失去了艾莉亚，他不能再让她也丢掉性命！

是时候该站出来了。

正当小恶魔和瓦里斯同时打算询问丹妮莉丝的时候，琼恩率先起身，第一个开口。

“北境感谢您的支持，陛下，”他看向她，众人安静下来，听从他们王的指令，她的眼中满是信任，可不知为什么，琼恩心中却越发地不安，“兰尼斯特同样是我们的敌人，只要他们还存在，也会对北境造成威胁，您为我们而战，而接下来我们也将为您而战。”

“很好，那么我们将会作为盟友并肩战斗，推翻暴君的统治。”  
她向他微笑，满意地点头，可不再像她过去那样，不是丹妮对琼恩，而是丹妮莉丝·坦格利安女王对琼恩·雪诺，北境之王。。。。。。伊耿·坦格利安，这样的想法让他浑身恐惧地发抖，心中空落落的。

“敬丹妮莉丝女王！”在一阵寂静过后，珊莎第一个站起来说道。

“敬丹妮莉丝女王！”人们重复道。

“敬北境之王！”丹妮莉丝举杯说道。

“敬北境之王！”人们再次重复。

“敬乔拉·蒙尔蒙爵士，临冬城的英雄！” 最终，琼恩无力地举起酒杯，机械地说道。人们又再次重复，他的确得感谢乔拉，他是真正在最后保护了她的人，从他在龙石岛见到这位老人起，他就知道他爱着她，像琼恩现在一样，他做到了他没有成功做到的事。

他心中一部分希望他是那个手刃夜王的人，这个杀死他妹妹和最好朋友的而且差点杀死丹妮的元凶，自他从艰难屯和这个魔鬼好似宿命般的会面后，他几乎相信这就是他的终极目标，其他一切都不重要，可最后他失败了，他总是在失败。

这一切没有他妈的任何意义。

一种酸涩的滋味在琼恩的心中升腾，他又连灌了几口酒，想要把这种感觉咽回肚里。

宴会继续进行，丹妮莉丝接着召来了詹德利·维水，将他合法化为詹德利·拜拉席恩，继承风息堡领主的位置，詹德利，他可能是这里唯一和琼恩一样闷闷不乐的人，在那晚之后他告诉了他他和艾莉亚的经历，他对她的爱，只让琼恩感到更加地悲伤，他的妹妹初次体会到了爱情的感受，却没有机会和她的爱人再见面了，他们有很多相似之处，詹德利和他享有近乎相同的痛苦，他知道他也不想要做什么领主，可丹妮莉丝还是把这个位置给了他，琼恩看着詹德利鞠躬转身向回走去，他失落的背影告诉他，他再也不会快乐了。

这可能也是他将要面临的命运，虽然丹妮莉丝仍旧安在，可是刚刚发生的一切让他意识到，他可能马上也要失去她了，不是她的生命。。。。。。。

而是她的爱。

都是因为他那该死的，毫无用处的荣誉。

多可笑啊，如果是那场战斗之前，他可能会对她的做法表示赞许，因为这事正确的事，可现在，她所有的选择只让他感到迷茫和惶恐。

宴会逐渐进行到了高潮，人们慢慢醉了，开始越发的大声谈笑喧哗，这让琼恩更加的不自在了，丹妮莉丝和多斯拉克人坐到了一起，其中一个士兵站了起来，用他们的语言大声宣布着什么，通过他的肢体动作，琼恩大概猜出他在形容她和韦塞里昂还有夜王的战斗，丹妮认真地听着，不时地发出开心的笑声，所有多斯拉克人接着一同举起酒杯欢呼。

“敬卡丽熙！”他们说道，然后是一阵痛饮，丹妮也把她手中的酒一饮而下。

琼恩只觉得她和他距离越来越远。

是你当初把她推开的，记得么，是你。

一时间，琼恩觉得脑中一阵胀痛，可能是他昨夜没有睡好，又或者喝的太多对他的身体造成了伤害

他需要缓一缓，他需要些新鲜空气。

琼恩离开他的座位，进入大厅后方走廊的寝室，盯着壁炉中的火焰，深吸一口气。

他转过身，发现丹妮莉丝跟了过来，站在他后方的门口。

“你醉了么？” 她问道。

“只有一点点。” 他回答，他多希望自己可以完全的做到，可无论他喝了多少，带给他的只有头部越发的隐隐作痛。

“我也是，”她说道，慢慢向他走近，表情满是歉意，“我对你妹妹的事感到很抱歉，我并不是很了解她，但我知道一点，如果让她选择一种方式，那一定是为了保护临冬城，为了保护你，艾莉亚·史塔克作为一个英雄死去。”

“她是我在绝境长城时最思念的人，我唯一的牵挂，后来我听说了君临发生的事，我只想着要加入我的哥哥去找到她，保护她，”琼恩回应道，同样向她走去，回想那如今让他觉得只有苦涩的时光，“可那时我的职责制止了我，当我终于有机会去做的时候，我却辜负了她。”

他的目光向她的脸上望去。

“但你在这里，你是安全的，丹妮。。。。。。”

他不该说他接下来要说的话，这是不正确的，可他已经厌倦了做正确的事情。

“我爱她，但以一种不同的方式，不像我爱你，不像我爱过的任何人那样爱你。”

她的蓝金相接的眼中出现了一丝波动，但很快同情和忧伤便模糊了这两种颜色的界限，琼恩恨他自己让她有这样的感受。丹妮莉丝的银发在火光下被勾出了一层金边，精致的脸蛋因为喝下的麦芽酒染上了微微的粉红，她看上去那么的美丽，琼恩想到。

她抿了抿嘴唇，红的仿佛要滴血下来。

如果这就是他的第二次机会呢？是不是这一次，他可以拥有属于自己的人生？他想起之前这么问过自己。

他应该告诉她去在乔拉爵士担心之前回到他的身边，他应该和她保持距离，可他清楚的知道，他再也无法控制自己了。

坦格利安之间不都是互相通婚的么。

他心里仍属于奈德·史塔克的儿子的那部分在向他摇头，以严厉的目光斥责着自己，他曾经那么敬仰他，努力地想要追随他的脚步成为和他一样的人，可奈德·史塔克向他撒谎了，他从来不是自己的父亲，学习他给他带来的只有无尽的痛苦。

去他妈的荣誉，去他妈的责任！去他妈的奈德·史塔克！

琼恩猛地捧住丹妮莉丝的脸庞，深深地吻了下去，对方似乎也受到这一时刻的感染，轻柔地回吻着。

她的唇柔软而甜蜜，就像那晚他们在那条船上，他们来到临冬城的第一天时一样，当他真正再次品尝到的时候，他才认识他有多么想念它。

他再也不想和她分开了，他想到，绝不。

正当琼恩还沉浸在这美梦一般的时刻时，他感受到她开始大口地喘气，仿佛想要腾出空间说些什么，然后一种阻力把他从她身上拉开。

丹妮推开了他，转过身背对着，肩膀上下起伏。

她这一举动让琼恩完全慌了神，是因为他刚刚太过强硬了么？还是因为那天他违抗了她的命令让灰虫子带她离开？或是因为对他之前对她的躲避感到生气？如果真是如此，那他必须向她解释清楚，无论是一百遍还是上千遍，他必须向她证明自己。

“如果你是因为我之前的逃避而愤怒，那么我向你道歉，丹妮，你完全有理由去责怪我，”他说道，不禁在心中咒骂自己之前的愚蠢，“那时我刚刚得知自己的身世，觉得非常地困惑和迷茫，我只是需要时间去思考，而我现在明白了，我是错的，我被我可笑的个人荣誉蒙蔽了双眼，看不清我们之间所拥有的事物。”

“我不在乎我们之间是否血脉相连，我不在乎，对不起，丹妮，我不祈求得到你的原谅。。。。。。。”

“我爱你。”琼恩说道，声音到最后近乎哀求。

丹妮莉丝终于转过了身，她的眼圈似乎有些泛红，脸上满是纠结，但接着她恢复了平静，面无表情的看着他，那双美丽的眼睛再也没有任何感情。

“你喝醉了，你不知道自己在说些什么。”她说道。

这时，琼恩知道，一切都已经迟了。

“不不不，我没有那么醉！我完全知道自己在说些什么....” 他慌忙地解释道，极力的试图挽回局面，却被对方打断了。

“我有事情要告诉你，琼恩，”她说道，声音异常的平稳，“在我们攻打完瑟曦·兰尼斯特后，我将和我的人民回到厄索斯，回到我真正的家。”

他感觉仿佛遭到了当头棒喝，他最害怕的事物成真了。

她真的要离开他。。。。。。。

“为什么？我以为你已经回家了，维斯特洛不是你的家么？”琼恩想不明白，紧张迫切地追问，“你这是什么意思，丹妮？这里的人需要你，如果你走了，谁来坐上铁王座？”

“你说的没错，我们需要有人来继承王位，”她回答道，有一瞬间他以为她改变了主意，“但这里的人们并不需要我，我看见了他们看你的方式，我曾被那眼神所包围，在这里我从未感受到，人们爱你，而且就像我之前说的那样，我不能拥有孩子，维斯特洛需要一个能延续他血脉的统治者，这就是为什么我会命令你，琼恩·雪诺，在这之后作为我的侄子，我的继承人，伊耿·坦格利安六世，成为七国的王。”

这就是为什么她归还了他北境之王的位置，这样他就首先已经得到了北境的支持，琼恩意识到，她不仅要离开他，还要把整个王国的重任都负担到他的身上，这是什么残酷的玩笑？是她对他的报复么？她为什么对那个女巫的话如此深信不疑？她怎么就不明白预言不能决定一切呢？愤怒在他的胸中升腾，她就不能听听他到底想要什么？她为什么总在替他做决定？！

“我不想要它！我从不想要什么王位！我不在乎人们是怎么看我的我也不相信那个女巫的胡言乱语！即使它是真的那又能怎么样！我不在乎你能否怀上我的孩子，我不在乎。。。。。”琼恩激动地说道，“我想要的只有你。。。。。。”

他本以为他的反应也会激起对方的怒火，可丹妮莉丝闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，睁开眼，恢复了她女王的姿态。

“你想要什么并不重要，一旦人们知道真相，我们就只能任其发展，你根本控制不了它。”她回答道。

琼恩的内心几乎是绝望了，他知道她觉得他天真，可她又好到哪去呢？如果人们不爱疯王的女儿，那为什么人们会爱他的孙子，现今所有战争的罪魁祸首的产物？

是的，真相只会毁了他们。

“不，它可以被控制，我们可以，”琼恩颤抖着说道，他捧住她的脸，试图在她那双眼中找到一丝犹豫，泪水在他眼中打转，“求你了，丹妮，我向你发誓，我不会把我的身世告诉任何人，我会让布兰也发誓保守这个秘密，我们可以什么都不告诉他们，一切照旧，你可以登上铁王座，成为七国的女王。如果你不想要待在这里，那么就让我和你一同去到厄索斯，让我陪着你。只要你同样发誓，我们就可以在一起生活，求你了。。。。。。”

“我们不能，我不属于这里，你我都不能放下各自的职责，而且我必须要告诉提利昂和乔拉爵士，他们是我最信任的人。”丹妮莉丝继续说道，对他的祈求无动于衷。

“他们想要你坐上铁王座，如果他们知道，会想除掉我的。”琼恩说道，声音越来越小，他知道他和他们两者之间有着一定的友谊，和提利昂的更早，但那是在他们同时服务于一个女王的时候，乔拉对丹妮的忠诚会让他保守这个秘密，可小恶魔。。。。。。这段时间里琼恩对很多过去的事产生了怀疑，他想起那时他对他的糟糕建议，让他去长城抓一个尸鬼，如果不是丹妮，他早已丢失了性命，那仅仅是提利昂·兰尼斯特一时的糊涂么？他看见他看她的眼神，他明白，他也爱她。

“提利昂在北境领主面前为你说话，乔拉和你一同北上去抓尸鬼，他们会帮助你的，琼恩，我以女王的名义对你发誓。”丹妮莉丝说道，慢慢把琼恩放在他脸上的手拔开放下，神情坚决。

他们不会的，提利昂帮他说话，乔拉同他北上最终都是为了她，如果让他们在他和丹妮莉丝之间做出选择，他们会选择她。如果他想要什么并不重要，那么她的誓言也没有意义，琼恩悲哀地想到，可他没有再说什么，她已经下定了决心，他什么也说不出来了。

“为什么？”他问道，虽然他已经知道了答案，可他不会接受，永远不会。

“我有我的理由，我刚刚已经说得很清楚了。”她回答。

“你还爱我么？”最后，他试探着说道，声音气若游丝。

丹妮莉丝长久的看着他，让琼恩希望时间能在那一刻静止，可接着，她低下了头，离开了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

**提利昂**

提利昂·兰尼斯特看着世界地图思索着。

乔拉爵士取掉了一部分桌上代表一半无垢者的棋子，自灰虫子不幸阵亡后，他就顶替了他作为女王统帅的位置，多斯拉克也损失了差不多的数字，情况并不理想，敌众我寡，明显的不对等。

琼恩·雪诺迟缓地伸出手，同样取掉了一半代表北境士兵方形棋，自长夜之后，他就一直显得心不在焉，提利昂不确定他这样的状态对他们女王的作战是有利的。

“瑟曦不会让人们相信我们为拯救他们做了什么，她会把他们当作她的护盾和我们对抗，因此我们必须要在合适的时机攻击她，”他们的女王说到，思索着，“到时我们会将她连根拔除，但正如提利昂大人建议的那样，我不能因此摧毁君临，伤害其中的无辜人民。”

提利昂不禁放心的松了口气，微微点头，他之前总是担心她会采取极端的措施，现在来看这种顾虑是多余的，丹妮莉丝女王总是会做正确的选择。

“您说的非常对，陛下，”瓦里斯大人满意地称赞道，“幸好，她每天都在失去盟友，雅拉·葛雷乔伊已经以女王之名占领了铁群岛，多恩的新王子立誓支持我们。”

“很好，”丹妮莉丝点头，“但就算再多的领主背弃她，只要她还坐在铁王座上就能自称为七国的女王，我们需要在牺牲最小的情况下拿下首都。”

她看向提利昂，寻求他的建议。丹妮莉丝是对的，慈悲一直是她的优势，但同时也是也是她的弱点，一位合格的统治者不能过于强硬的同时也不能显得软弱，替她在这之间找到平衡就是他们作为谋士的职责，他简直不敢相信自己之前相信了瑟曦，她利用了他来借长夜好把他们一网打尽，诸神在上，现在想来，以她自私的性格，她可能甚至都没有怀孕，提利昂明白，他不能再犯这样愚蠢的错误了，他想到了他领导的黑水河的之战，想起当他受冤入狱即将接受审判时人们的谩骂和羞辱，他了解君临的百姓，可能是世界上最糟糕的那一群人，现在他也彻底地了解了她的姐姐有多么的残忍和恶毒，等着他们去推翻她几乎是不可能的。

牺牲可能是在所难免的，但也是必要的。

“我见过君临百姓在饥饿时起身反抗国王，那时临冬还未降临，”提利昂回应道，“然而，瑟曦不像之前的那些国王，也不像弥林的那些软弱的奴隶主，人们害怕她，您不能指望他们有胆量去做英雄。恐怕我们在展示慈悲的同时也得做好最糟的打算。”

丹妮莉丝沉默了片刻，随后做出了决定。

“那我们就包围首都，若铁舰队企图运送粮草，我的龙就会摧毁他们，若兰尼斯特和黄金团发起攻击，我们就在战场上打败他们，如果到那时人们仍然没有反抗，认识到瑟曦是我们唯一的敌人，那我们就会攻入城内，但任何我的人和士兵都不允许伤害其中的平民妇女儿童。”

“一旦君临放弃抵抗，敲钟宣布投降，瑟曦·兰尼斯特的统治就结束了，我们就立刻停止攻击。”

大部分人纷纷对这一决定感到赞同，就连珊莎·史塔克都点头表示了认可，提利昂不禁感到欣慰，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安已经成长为了一位明智的女王。

“北境之王对此有什么建议？“丹妮莉丝接着看向琼恩·雪诺，后者仍然低着头漫无目的盯着地图，好像被霜打了一样，提利昂同情他，但同时也感到一种莫名的后怕。

他知道他们之间发生了什么，因为他们的交流方式发生了变化，那次宴会之后，丹妮莉丝对他的态度越发的礼让和关心，可琼恩却越发地沉默和易怒，有一条裂痕在两人之中慢慢地形成，提利昂察觉的出，虽然他并不了解具体的内容。

丹妮莉丝那晚的举动是他万万没有预料到的，她的决定非常勇敢和宽容，但同时可能也非常天真和愚蠢，虽然琼恩立刻表示了他的支持，但提利昂还是为他的女王而感到担心。

曾经他在城墙上观望着他们，他几乎快要相信就如戴佛斯爵士所说，他们会成为一对完美的夫妻，可那是在战斗还未开始，是在丹妮莉丝把她对北境的权力拱手相让之前，无论琼恩·雪诺是多么的正直重视荣誉，他们现在也是作为平等的盟友关系，北方的领地已经脱离了他们的掌控。

而且。。。。。。。

提利昂记得那夜他和布兰·史塔克的谈话，那个瘸子男孩，如他所说现在的三眼乌鸦，他们彻夜长谈，这个孩子的智慧使他感到震惊和充满敬意，从森林之子到先民到第一次长夜，再到伊耿降临，所有的王国和历史所有的记忆都存与这个脆弱的身躯之中，在最后，他们聊到了未来。

布兰拥有着看到未来的能力，他本来从不相信这类荒谬的事物，可丹妮莉丝，还有长夜经历的所有动摇了他的认知。

“你在未来看到了什么？”提利昂记得他这样问道，只是出于好奇随便的一问，鉴于未来大概无法被任何凡人掌控，他当时也不指望这个男孩会回答他。

布兰·史塔克的眼睛稍稍向远方望去，张开口。

“其中一枚硬币会翻到错误的一面，当龙女王从空中坠落，世上所有的雪都将化为灰烬。”他说道，声音毫无感情。

布兰的谜语使提利昂的心跳停了一拍，硬币的比喻指的只能是坦格利安，起先他惊恐的以为丹妮莉丝会追随她父亲的脚步，但随后连忙否定了这个不合逻辑的想法，不，丹妮莉丝是位好女王，他现在更加确信了，她真正的关心她的人民，一点也不像她的父亲，提利昂全心全意地相信着她。

他说的是其中一枚，这是什么意思？据他所知，丹妮莉丝是最后的一个坦格利安。

而她将从天上坠落。。。。。。

那时他的直觉告诉他，有人会背叛她。

这个想法使他的双腿颤抖了，这个人是八爪蜘蛛么？还是乔拉爵士？提利昂的脑子飞快地转动着，不，他了解他们，蜘蛛虽然狡猾，但他能看透他的意图，而且他从来对他直言不讳，乔拉爵士很少和他站在同一立场，可他和他一样爱着他们的女王。

世上所有的雪都将化为灰烬。。。。。。

最终，他的思绪不禁把这个人选和琼恩·雪诺联系在了一起。

提利昂知道琼恩像他的父亲一样把荣誉看得和生命一样重要，他是一个好人，可那是他对他还是过去那个想证明自己的男孩时的美好印象，他已经成长为了一个男人，人是会变的，而他清楚的知道哀伤会让一个人做出什么。。。。。。。

哀伤让他的父亲，他的姐姐，还有他自己做出了什么。

是的，哀伤会让人做出可怕的事情，琼恩雪诺这几天的怪异举止恰好加强了他的怀疑。

而他们的女王深深地爱着他，以至于把北境的权力都还给了他。

“没有什么是永恒的。”瓦里斯大人那天看着他们说道。

雪伊在法庭上对他的指控和她和他父亲的所作所为仍让他至今都痛苦万分。

提利昂记得那天他们在那条船上的场景，他们二人看着彼此的眼神，抚摸对方的方式，那一刻，在他内心深处的某一部分清晰的知道，丹妮莉丝对他的爱将会毁了她。

可琼恩并不是坦格利安，这点提利昂始终没有想明白，也许他的这些忧虑都是没有意义的，也许经历了他家人和爱人的背叛让他犯起了疑心病，又或者喝了太多这里糟糕的麦芽酒让他开始胡思乱想，布兰的预言只是一种可能的警告，但无论如何，如果事情真的发展到了那可怕的一步，他希望不要，他必须要采取行动，他必须保护他的女王远离任何可能的伤害。

他得在这场会议结束之后找丹妮莉丝谈谈，最起码要让她对自己之后的选择更加谨慎一些。

“我没有意见，陛下，您做的很对，“琼恩·雪诺干巴巴地说道，抬起头，直勾勾地看向丹妮莉丝，好像在寻索着些什么，“但我们的人疲惫不堪，很多人都受了伤，如果能有更多的时间调整休息，他们能更好的战斗。”

他的说的内容让提利昂皱起了眉头，这听上去似乎十分的地合理，但其中可能暗藏着另一层意思，这使他感到隐隐地不安。

他想推迟这场战斗，以他现在北境之王的位置，没有人再有权命令他，只要他想，他可以以这样的借口永远推下去，直到瑟曦做足了准备袭击他们。

“陛下，我们的女王来到北境和你并肩作战，她失去了一条龙，她的军队付出了惨痛的代价，如今她交还回了您北境的权力，您也在宴会上许下了神圣的誓言，是时候该回报她的帮助了，您却不愿动身？”提利昂问道。

这本是一种试探，可他没想到这却引来了对方的怒火。

“当我许下我的誓言，我就会履行它，”琼恩说道，脸阴了下来，声音略带威胁，“瑟曦·兰尼斯特也是我的敌人，不要质疑我对丹妮莉丝女王的承诺，提利昂大人，别忘了当你还在墓窖里躲藏的时候是我在和她一起并肩作战。”

这句话也激起了提利昂的情绪，他怎么敢？自他从君临逃出以来就一直辅佐着丹妮莉丝，他懂什么？他怎么有什么资格怀疑他的能力和忠心？！

“我们的女王等的越久，她的敌人就会变得越强，您应该很清楚，这就是战争。”提利昂继续说道，不禁提高他的音量，一个字一个字的强调。

“请原谅我的哥哥，提利昂大人，”珊莎·史塔克见状，连忙开口试图解围，“我们是盟友，我确定琼恩也想要尽快地结束战争，他只是在为他的人民着想。”她说道，却遭到了北境之王的愤怒瞪视。

“你以为你很聪明。。。。。。”琼恩·雪诺转回头对他说道，他的脸变得越来越红，深吸气缓冲着，声音逐渐变成怒吼，“如果不是你的愚蠢建议，让我们去捉一只该死的尸鬼，丹妮莉丝怎么会失去一条龙？夜王怎么会突破城墙？我的人民怎么会有如此多的死伤！如果不是你，长夜甚至都不会开始！”

那一瞬间他的怒火震慑住了提利昂，就像一只恶狼，那双近乎黑色的眼睛仿佛要把他整个人都撕碎，那一刻，他感觉到了恐惧。

“所有人冷静下来！”丹妮莉丝大声说道，停止了这场争吵，愤怒也出现在了她的脸上，“长夜已经结束了，我们在这里是来商讨如何对付我们的敌人，而不是来互相责怪！”

她以严厉的目光看向琼恩，后者这才认识到自己的冲动，冷静下来低下头去，丹妮莉丝深吸一口气又呼出，平复自己的声音。

“我们等的越久瑟曦就更是有机可乘，提利昂是正确的，她可以随时攻击我们，甚至袭击临冬城，为了避免更多的人因此死去，我们需要尽快结束这场战争，国王琼恩，珊莎小姐，我希望你们能够理解。”她说道。

珊莎点头鞠躬，琼恩抬起头看着她，失落地叹了口气。

“我明白。”他小声地回答道。

“还有提利昂大人，”丹妮莉丝转头对他说道，目光同样满是斥责“琼恩国王是我们的盟友并将在之后的战斗中起到重要的作用，你要像我一样尊重他。”

“是的，女王陛下。”提利昂说道，略带挫败，心中的担忧像滚雪球一样越来越大。

他看向乔拉爵士，后者目睹了刚刚的一切，也看向他，他似乎和他有着相同的感受。

之后提利昂向众人解释了他们的路线，丹妮莉丝会带着她的龙，他和乔拉爵士以及瓦里斯大人等小部分人马前往白港，从那里启程去龙石岛，这是最安全的方式，而琼恩·雪诺将和戴佛斯爵士带着残存的大部分北境军队多斯拉克人以及无垢者沿着国王大道南下和她汇合，詹姆爵士将留在临冬城作为珊莎·史塔克的客人，可丹妮莉丝对此却摇了摇头。

“不，女王必须和她的人民待在一起，和他们同生共死，而我更不会把北境的士兵和他们的王置于危险之中，”她说道，拒绝了他的提议，“我会带着卓耿，乔拉爵士和瓦里斯大人还有无垢者和多斯拉克人沿国王大道一同南下，琼恩将带着雷戈和北境军队乘船到龙石岛等候，而你，提利昂大人，你将和詹姆爵士一起前往凯岩城。”

珊莎和布蕾妮显得有些吃惊，但随后便点头接受，这的确对他们那方而言是更加安全的方案，提利昂则是难以置信的睁大了眼睛，简直想收回他刚刚在心中对丹妮莉丝的那些赞赏之情，这简直是疯了，起先她不允许他参加长夜之战，现在又不让他参加和瑟曦的对抗，他到底做错了什么？他这就已经失去了她的信任了么？

“女王陛下。。。。。。”他刚想开口反驳，可丹妮莉丝打断了他。琼恩·雪诺也上前一步想要说些什么，却被珊莎拦住。

“这是命令。”他的女王说道，声音仿佛斩钉截铁。

“当龙女王从空中坠落。。。”布兰·史塔克的声音再次在他的脑中响起。

这太糟了，糟糕透了，提利昂惶恐地想着，他明白他现在不是应该在这之后找她谈谈了，而是必须找她谈谈。

当会议终于结束后，琼恩·雪诺用充满敌意的目光看着他离开了议事厅，提利昂深吸一口气，向丹妮莉丝走去。

“我们能否单独聊聊，女王陛下？”他问道，如果她不同意，他还会再问一遍，他不能看着她朝着这样危险的道路走下去。

出乎他的预料，丹妮莉丝点了点头。

“我也正有此意，让乔拉爵士也留下来吧，我有事情要和你们说。”

  
**珊莎**

珊莎·史塔克走进神木林，在一棵心树前找到了她的哥哥，此刻正单膝跪下，端详着手中他送给他们妹妹的那把剑，见到此景，她不禁叹了口气。

“天已经不早了，你应该回去了，哥哥。”她对他说道。

“你不想她么？”琼恩问道，声音沙哑，他站起身，仍然背对着她，抚摸着那把剑。

珊莎闭上眼睛，艾莉亚，她们小时候总是吵架，从未喜欢过彼此，在那么多事情发生之后，她终于理解了她的妹妹，他们建立了真正的友谊，可她却不在了。

但正如她生命中遇到的所有人那样，父亲，罗柏，猎狗甚至是小指头，人们总会死去或离开，这就是这个世间的常态，而她能做的只有生存下去。

“我每一天都在想她，”珊莎回答道，这是实话，“但过去的时光无法挽回，我们必须得向前看。”

“这对你来说很容易是么？”琼恩说道，终于转过身，他的眉头微皱，棕色的眼睛观察着她，仿佛在做出质问，自长夜以后，她的哥哥就变得越来越沉默和多疑，这让珊莎觉得浑身都十分不自在。

她想到那天琼恩在宴会上的举动和今天发生的事情，那种眼神，头一回，他吓到了她，珊莎曾经见到过他这种状态，这种愤怒，出现在当他还是他们沉默的私生子哥哥被母亲大人指责的时候，当他快要一拳一拳把拉姆斯·雪诺打死的时候，但这些之前从不是对她，他们妹妹的死改变了他。

她心中有一部分是苦涩的，甚至是嫉妒的，艾莉亚始终比她更加重要，但这不能怪任何人，她从未在小时候对他的哥哥展示过任何友好，而当她终于向他道歉时却是因为她有求于他。

“你应该对你的言行更加小心,”珊莎说道，绕开他的问题，向下看去避免他的注视，“你今天在会议上的行为太过鲁莽了。稍不注意，我们就有可能破环和丹妮莉丝之间的联盟。”

这实际上才是她来找他的真正原因，他哥哥总是倾向于随心行动而不是用他的脑袋，这才是让她最担心的，她需要做出控制的。

琼恩听了，先是愣住，随后发出一声讽刺的哼笑。

“我们一独立，突然间你就开始关心起我和她的联盟了？我以为你之前不是不相信她么？你知道她有多心寒么？你知道我之前感觉说服你和那些脑袋硬的像石头一样的领主们有多难么？”他瞪着她说道，更多的质问，声音在最后听上去近乎是怨恨了。

她明白他的话在某种意义上是正确的，只是他说出来的方式让珊莎觉得自己受到了一种莫名的侮辱，他怎么能这么说她？是，她之前确实不相信丹妮莉丝，她怎么能相信杀死了她爷爷和舅舅的人的女儿？可是宴会那晚她的举动改变了一切，她意识到她之前对她的看法是错误的，正如她之前对她所说，她没有利用他，她对北境的付出只是出于她对他的爱，她对维斯特洛人民的关怀，诸神在上，如果条件允许，他们甚至能成为一对不错的夫妻。

“不要扭曲我的话语，琼恩，”珊莎反驳道，挺直身板试图维护她的尊严，“我所做的一切都是为了北境，是的，我的确怀疑过她，也和领主们解释过你的做法的危险性，但我现在认识到了丹妮莉丝是一位好女王，我也知道我过去对她的想法都是误解，这都已经是过去式了，身为临冬城夫人你不能指望我再去当面道歉，因此我们更要和她维持好关系，你以为当她成为六国的女王后我们拿什么来获得以后过冬的食物，我们需要贸易，哥哥！”

“我懂了，所以你的确有挑拨过我和领主之间的关系。。。。。。。。“他的声音压低下来，仿佛遭受了背叛，珊莎这才发现她说漏了嘴。

“那你有没有考虑过如果我们没有独立，我们根本就不会需要和她贸易？你有真正思考过吗？北方寸草不生，人丁稀少，长夜之后更加破败不堪，亲爱的妹妹，你就那么自信凭你一己之力能满足人们所有的需求？你觉得我们要拿什么来和她贸易？” 他的气息越来越重，珊莎惊恐的意识到，他马上就要再度爆发。

“也许用联姻。“她连忙说道，希望这能让他冷静下来，这一直是他想要的，不是么。

听到这话，对方闭上了眼睛，深深地吸气吐气，仿佛在遭受着巨大的痛苦，珊莎想不明白这其中的原因。

“这是不可能的。”他说道。

“为什么？”珊莎问道，“你爱她，她爱你，你是国王她是女王，你们是天生的一对。。。。。。”

“没有为什么。。。。。珊莎别问了。。。。”

“这其中一定有原因，“珊莎没有理会他的哀求，继续说道，“你在向我瞒着什么，我能感觉得到，我也是你的家人，琼恩。如果艾莉亚还在这里她是不会愿意看到我们像现在这样的，你。。。。。。”

“艾莉亚已经死了！”琼恩睁开眼大吼道，打断了她，珊莎这才意识到在这个时候重新提起他们的妹妹是个错误的决定。

“当你和小恶魔还在下面躲藏的时候。。。。。。”他说道，整个身子气的直发抖。

他现在就是这样想她的么？一个自私的胆小鬼？她不懂战斗，她当时还能做些什么呢？他怎么不明白，她所有的付出都是为了他和北境着想，珊莎顿时觉得一阵心寒，但她没有再解释什么，她不敢再解释了，她清楚琼恩已经听不进去了。

“。。。。。。你还相信我么，哥哥？”她小声的说道，问了几天前他问她的话。

琼恩的呼吸缓和下来，长久的看着她，又用着他那双质问的琥珀色眼睛，他英俊的脸上表情复杂，愤怒，悲哀，痛苦，纠结，但接着，所有这些情绪都消失了，被一种冷漠所替代。

“你将和我一起南下去攻打瑟曦·兰尼斯特。”他说道，没有回答她的问题。

“什么？”珊莎震惊地张大了嘴巴，“你失去理智了么？我是临冬城夫人，我不能抛下我的人民。。。。。”

“他们是我的人民，不是你的珊莎，”琼恩再次打断了她，“布兰和莱安娜·莫尔蒙小姐将在我们不在时替我们暂管这里。你不再是临冬城夫人了。”

“你要把我们的领地交给封臣来管理？一个10岁的小女孩？你宁愿相信她也不相信你自己的妹妹？布兰不想要当什么领主你知道的！”珊莎觉得自己完全慌了，不不不，这超出了她的预料，她的哥哥已经彻底脱离了她的掌控。

“是一个10岁的，明智的莫尔蒙家当主，布兰想要什么并不重要，不论他现在称自己是什么，我们想要什么并不重要。。。。。。”

“琼恩。。。。。你不能。。。。”

“够了！”琼恩说道，不，是琼恩·雪诺，北境之王，“我已经下定了决心，这是国王的命令。”

说完，琼恩头也不回地离开了神木林，留下珊莎一个人怅然若失。

  
**提利昂**

他们的女王把他们带到山崖之上，在她的龙，卓耿和雷戈面前，让他们在此发誓，保守她接下来要说的秘密，他和乔拉爵士相继许下诺言，提利昂不禁好奇到底是什么事情如此重要。

丹妮莉丝所说的真相恰好应证了他最深的恐惧。

琼恩·雪诺不是什么私生子，而是雷加·坦格利安和莱安娜·史塔克的儿子，铁王座真正的合法继承人，他的女王决定放弃她在维斯特洛的王位，回到厄索斯。

其中一枚硬币。。。。。。现在一切都说的通了，为什么她归还了他北境之王的位置，为什么一直在维护他让他选择最安全的路线，所有这些都是在为了他，伊耿·坦格利安成为七国的王，为了她能安心离开而做准备。

“即使他是王位的合法继承人，这也不意味着他是合格的统治者，求你了，陛下，请再仔细考虑考虑。”提利昂请求到，他必须阻止事态朝这个方向继续发展下去。

“你难道忘了如果不是琼恩告知了我们夜王的威胁，集结了所有的军队，我们现在都已经成为死亡军团的一员了么？”丹妮莉丝斥责道，对他的反应显然很失望，“如果不是他，现在谁坐在那把椅子上都没有任何意义。”

“乔拉爵士杀死了夜王，救了你，他才是那个阻止了长夜的人。”提利昂继续反驳道，看向乔拉，希望对方能说点什么。

“我们的女王说的对，”乔拉爵士思索着说道，眉头紧皱。

“你同意她？！”提利昂差点没晕过去，他知道他们在过去有很多的分歧，但都到这个节骨眼上了，他就能不能真正为丹妮莉丝的未来想想而不是一味的讨好她么？

“不，我同意的是我们确实需要他，我们需要去支援他并赢得他军队的支持，”乔拉说道，“但是那是在他还是北境守护的时候，卡丽熙，现在他已经不是我们的一员了。”

提利昂这才松了口气，感谢诸神，终于有除了他之外的人能讲点道理了。

“琼恩是我们的一员，”这下轮到丹妮莉丝开始激动起来了，“他是我的侄子以及我的继承人，他会是一个好国王，我希望你们能尊重他和他好好相处。”她强调道。

“这不意味着你不能成为一个好女王，人们看到了你的所作所为，丹妮莉丝，你救了我们所有人，你不是你的父亲，他们不会在乎你到底是不是合法的继承人，有你在，维斯特洛才会变得更好。”提利昂说道，丹妮莉丝已经赢得铁群岛和多恩的支持，雅拉·葛雷乔伊和思想开放的多恩人不会在意他们的统治者是否是个男人。人们看到和听说了她打败冰龙并差点杀死了夜王的事迹，她是个战争英雄，他看到了珊莎·史塔克以及北方领主对她态度的转变，他相信无论人们知道真相与否，他们都会爱戴她。

“我不能，这不是正确的，我不能夺走他与生俱来的权利。”丹妮莉丝只是说道，脸上像石头一样坚硬。

看来他必须得采取一些更极端的说法了，提利昂意识到，即使这可能会激怒她。

“为什么？这些年来你所奋斗的一切都是为了得到夺回你祖先的王座，”提利昂继续说服道，步步紧逼，“现在突然有一个男人蹦了出来你就要放弃这一切？让他坐享其成只是因为他长了个几把？还是因为你对他爱的太过盲目以至于你分不清什么是对我们王国最好的选择？我记得我当初选择跟随的那个女王并没有那么软弱！”

“事情没有这么简单。。。。。。我正是在为我们的王国着想。。。。。”丹妮莉丝说道，低下头去。

“那就解释清楚！”

“因为我不能拥有孩子！”她大吼爆发出声，抬头直视着他，那一刻，她的蓝金色眼睛中满是泪水，提利昂开始后悔自己说了这些了。

“如果我坐上铁王座，坦格利安家族将没有后人，维斯特洛将没有未来。。。。。。”

一时间，提利昂明白了，所有的这些让步，不，不是像她所说的那样，他非常清楚，也许丹妮莉丝自己都没意识到，她这么做不是因为她觉得维斯特洛的未来是否重要，而是因为她真的想过，她想要和琼恩·雪诺一起生活，可她觉得他们之间不会有结果，不会有未来，她太爱他了，以至于能对他放手，以至于能把所有的一切拱手让出。

老实说，他不禁对此觉得有些嫉妒。

“我明白了，陛下，”提利昂说道，“我很抱歉。”

“没事，”丹妮莉丝说道，快速地擦掉了脸上的泪水，深吸一口气，“但不许再这样和我说话，提利昂大人，否则就别怪我把你喂给我的龙。”

“当然，我再也不会了。”提利昂点头。

“很好，”丹妮莉丝说道，“那么如我之前所说，明日起你将和詹姆爵士一同前往凯岩城，我不希望我最信任的首相受到伤害，而且需要有人帮我看守那座城市。”

“遵命，陛下。”提利昂再次说道。

“还有，我再重申一遍，目前绝不能把今日我向你们说的事告诉任何人，战局仍不稳定，我得确保等我们宣布琼恩为七国的国王时他已经获得了最多的支持。当事情结束后，你们二位可以选择留下来辅佐琼恩，或者和我回到厄索斯。”她对他们吩咐道。

他和乔拉爵士纷纷点头，退离了山崖。

提利昂回到他的房间，给自己到了一杯麦芽酒，胡乱地灌下后，他决定自己需要出去放放风。

他可能是错的，琼恩真的会如丹妮莉丝所说会成为一个优秀的统治者，一切都会安然无恙，但最近他一连串的举动和今日他在会议上的行为几乎否认了这种猜想。

他想到他看他的眼神，仍然觉得后背一凉，现在他才意识到他那时看到的是一条龙，藏在狼的皮毛之下。

布兰·史塔克的预言在提利昂的脑中一遍又一遍地重复。

琼恩爱她，这一点提利昂十分清楚，诸神在上，也许他自己根本不想要什么铁王座，可丹妮莉丝不会允许，而且就如他父亲所说，伊里斯·坦格利安在囚禁她的妻子放言要烧毁君临前也是一个不错的人。

他走上临冬城的城墙，正好看到珊莎·史塔克也站在上面，显得忧心忡忡。

他接下来要做的事情可能他们的女王把他喂给她的龙一千遍也不会原谅他，但他必须这么做，他必须不惜一切代价保护她。

丹妮莉丝·坦格利安必须要成为七国的女王，不论她乐意与否。

他有一封信要写给他的姐姐，还有一个秘密需要和人分享。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琼恩面对内心的斗争，坦格利安的疯狂占了上风

**琼恩**

琼恩揉了揉眼睛，拿着需要的物资和武器放到马上，再过一会他们就要动身前往白港了。

他死亡总是充斥于他的梦境之中，而现实也没有好到哪去，不给他一丝喘息的时间，近来他的头痛愈发地频繁，自长夜以后就开始了，他觉得可能是长时间睡眠不足造成的。

和吉莉的对话更是让他痛苦万分，当她告诉他山姆大概会给他们未出生的孩子命名为小琼恩的时候，他觉得自己仿佛再度经历了那天看到他朋友尸体的情景。

为数不多的好事可能是艾迪选择了率守夜人军团跟随他南下，在接下来的战斗中他们需要尽可能多的人手，对此他十分感激。艾迪，他衷心的伙伴之一，他选择他从来不是因为他的身份或者头衔，只是因为他们本身的情谊，介于他们同样享有失去山姆的痛苦，有他在也是个令人安慰的陪伴，他是他仅剩不多值得信任的人了。

说起信任，琼恩向身侧望去，看见珊莎在远处用幽怨的眼神盯他，布蕾妮爵士陪伴在其身旁，同样也准备动身，琼恩撇过头去，他不指望她的理解。

他们在神木林的对话让他彻底的失望了，当他免去她在他不在的时候掌管临冬城的权利时，她的表情仿佛失去了自己最爱的首饰，他知道她的那套解释，可那一刻，他早已清楚那些理由都是借口。

他现在终于看清了他的妹妹，她口口声声说自己是为了北境，为了他，却一再强调着自己的身份和重要性，背着他向领主们说他的坏话，独立从来不会带给他们任何好处，她实际上只是为了能坐稳临冬城夫人的位置，可以不听命于任何人想做什么就做什么，可以更好的控制他，从而成为北境实际上的中心，是的，她只是为了她自己，他爱她，他曾经那么相信她，而这就是她回报他的方式。

他想起了小指头，那个两面三刀的男人，曾经和珊莎走的那么近，看来她在君临的经历以及和那个人相处的日子的确改变了她。

所有他之前对她的疑虑都在渐渐变成现实，天知道如果他任凭事情继续发展，她会为了自己再做出什么。

可无论珊莎多么令人头痛，她仍旧是他的妹妹，所以带她南下成为了唯一合理的选择，这也是他给她的一次证明自己的机会。

只有把她放在和自己较近的位置，她才不会轻举妄动，提利昂·兰尼斯特才不会利用她钻了空子。

想起小恶魔，琼恩就觉得厌烦和惶恐不已，这段时间他一直用怀疑的目光注视着他，观察着他的一举一动，让他浑身发毛，他不知道丹妮莉丝会在什么时候告诉他真相，但他明白如果他知道了会对他做出什么，他也清楚他不该在这个时候和他产生任何争执，可他越是这么想，对他就越是防备，最后他实在受不了了，在会议上的那一幕就发生了。

他看到他对他的眼神，那种不信任和怀疑，就像当年凯特琳·史塔克看他的方式，在他还什么都没有做的时候就已经确信了他将要造成的威胁，即使他当着他的面唾弃咒骂那张破椅子多少遍也没有用处，提利昂·兰尼斯特会想尽一切办法除掉他。

如果他迟早都要针对他，那么还不如趁早把就把脸皮撕破，他也好更早做出准备，丹妮莉丝的承诺从来没有用处。

提起丹妮，琼恩只觉得心中再度隐隐作痛，自宴会那晚，她开始就避免在任何不是公开场合的地方遇见他，仿佛就是对他之前行为的残忍报复，这也许是他应得的，他尽了他所有的努力想让她在此多留一会儿，但都被她一一拒绝，她离开的心意已决，而他不会让她一个人去面对南方的危险。

他内心深处知道他不愿意就此让步，不是在那晚以后，不是在他真正认识到他想要什么以后。

“你是我的继承人。”  
“你想要什么并不重要。”

他记得丹妮莉丝这么说道，他越是细想，就越觉得愤愤不平。

白灵跑过来舔了舔琼恩的手背，把他拉回了现实，他摸了摸他此刻有些脏兮兮的柔软皮毛，眉头微微地舒展，他是他在这一切混乱中唯一能感到些许平静的事物。

“只剩我和你了，boy，”他喃喃地说道，看着他只剩下一半的耳朵，感觉有些愧疚，曾经无数次他把白灵留在后方，那天他差点连他也要失去了。

我不会再丢下你了，琼恩想到，揉了揉白灵的额头。

“你的龙要是看到了会嫉妒的。”一个爽朗粗犷的声音说道，琼恩转过头，看见托蒙德向他走来，不仅勾起嘴角。

“雷戈不是我的龙，他是属于丹妮莉丝的。”他回答道。

“随你怎么说，我对人兽恋没啥意见。”托蒙德嘲讽地说道，这是这个红发野人表达喜爱的独特方式，琼恩不禁发出轻笑。  
  
“你们应该回去了，长夜已经结束，自由民安全了，”他说道，“当然你们也可以留在这里，我知道这对你来说可能不是真正的北方，但临冬城永远欢迎你们。”

“事实上，这也是我来找你的原因，小乌鸦，”托蒙德说道，扶上他的肩膀。

“自由民愿意和你一起南下。”

“但我们在南边将会面对更多的战争。”琼恩说道，皱起眉头。

“我知道，但我想我就是不能放下你这个小个子不管，上次我们一不留神你就死了，”托蒙德回答道，无奈地笑笑，“天知道没有我你该怎么办，你为自由民而战，这回该轮到我们为你而战了。”

一阵暖意涌上琼恩心头，他不禁拥抱了他，对方也用力的回应。

“再说了，”当他松开他时，托蒙德补充道，“那位美人要离开那个该死的骑士和你妹妹一起去南边了，第二次机会，伙计，机不可失，失不再来。”

一时间，他们俩都忍不住笑出了声。

他很久没有这么笑过了，要是换作之前的他肯定很难想象，托蒙德可能是他现在为数不多的朋友，不知为什么，和自由民在一起总让他觉得轻松许多，他们两个加上艾迪，野人和乌鸦们，在经历这么多之后，三个人之间已经形成了一种兄弟般的羁绊。

“北境永远感谢你的支持，巨人克星托蒙德。”他真诚地说道。

“你身上流淌着北方的血液，真正的北方，当事情结束后你应该和我们一起前往长城以北，你真正属于的地方。”托蒙德邀请道。

也许他是对的，这可能是他的另一个选择，和野人们去往长城以北忘掉一切，去旷野里狩猎，认识一些新的人，他也许能得到真正的快乐，但他也清楚现在他无法放下，没什么能比的上丹妮莉丝。

他爱她，是那么的爱，即使她的拒绝让他痛苦万分。而她仍然没有回答他那晚的问题，所以也许，也许。。。他心中天真的一部分仍然愚蠢地希望着他能让她回心转意，他能挽回她。

即使这是他和她相处的最后的时光，他也不愿意舍弃一分一秒。

又或者瑟曦·兰尼斯特会把他们都杀了，这样他就不用这样胡思乱想下去了。

他摇了摇头，否定了这个可怕的想法，不，这种事决不能发生。

“我不知道，托蒙德，我不知道。”琼恩迷茫地说道。

他希望他们都能平安无事。

  
**珊莎**

她和戴佛斯爵士坐在包厢内，和他讲述了事情的来龙去脉，提利昂和她所说的真相，作为他们国王的首相，他有权利了解此事。

“想想过去的20年，所有的战争，杀戮，和惨剧，我爷爷和舅舅甚至是我父亲和哥哥的死，所有这一切都是因为雷加·坦格利安决定带着我姑姑一起私奔。”她说道，叹了口气。

男人们总是做出愚蠢冲动的决定。

“还有谁知道这件事？”戴佛斯问道，眉头紧皱。

“除了我们在内，一共八个人。”珊莎回答。

“那这就不是个秘密了，是个情报，如果现在已经有几个人知道了，很快就会有几百个人知道。”他说道，捏了捏鼻梁，显然知道了事情的麻烦程度，珊莎同意他的观点。

“接着会发生什么？”他问道。

“多恩肯定不会支持琼恩，他们现在都对伊利亚·马泰尔的死耿耿于怀，雅拉·葛雷乔伊恐怕也不会，她更喜欢丹妮莉丝不会在乎她的继承权是否合法。而且更糟糕的是，现在她帮我们消灭了夜王还归还了北境，一部分北方的领主开始喜欢她了，另一部分则对他们的王执意要率兵南下支援她而不是重建北境颇有怨辞。”珊莎说道，思索着该怎么解决这个问题，显然她之前对各个家族说的他哥哥的那些话更是火上浇油，她本以为那是个聪明的决定。

“但她已经打算把王位让给他了，虽然我认为我们的王并不想要它。”戴佛斯说道。

“一旦人们知道真相，他们俩想要什么都并不重要了。”珊莎回答，这是事实。

“他们还是可以结婚一起统治，他爱她，她也爱他，血缘关系从来没能阻止过坦格利安。”戴佛斯建议道。

她之前也确实是这么想的，但就现在的情况来看这种可能非常地渺茫，她终于明白了琼恩那天在神木林一直规避她这个问题的原因，他居然把这么大的事一直瞒着她。

恐怕她已经完全失去了他的信任了，珊莎不安地意识到。

“我哥哥在北方长大，和自己的姑姑结婚并不常见，”珊莎说道，“而丹妮莉丝已经下定决心要离开。”

“。。。。。那要不我们就干脆依她所想，让琼恩坐上铁王座，我相信琼恩能成为一个不错的国王。”戴佛斯思考了片刻，说道。

“也许他是吧，”珊莎说道，“但是并不是所有的家族都这么想，只要琼恩的统治干涉到了他们的利益，他们就可以用丹妮莉丝的名义随时开战，而那时她早就远在另一个大陆，根本无法阻止更多战争的爆发。”这同样也是事实。

戴佛斯爵士长长地谈了口气，捂住脸。

“这可真是棘手。”他评价道， 

“可不是么。”珊莎回答，同样按了按太阳穴。

“你的想法是什么，珊莎小姐？”在一阵漫长的沉默过后，戴佛斯问道。

她该怎么做？她可以选择支持他的哥哥，助他登上王位，正好也符合丹妮莉丝的意愿，但是这样做的后果恐怕只是更多的战乱，对北境本身也不会有任何好处。

“你觉得以他现在的状态，当琼恩登上铁王座，他还会给北境应得的独立么？”提利昂在城墙上对她说的话在珊莎的脑中回荡。

“你是奈德·史塔克的长女，如果不论性别，你比他对临冬城有更好的继承权。”

她记得母亲曾对她说过，她害怕琼恩有一天会和他们作对从罗柏手中抢走临冬城城主的位置，现在她的话有一半都实现了，不仅如此，他还将要成为七国的王。

那天她和他说话的方式让她浑身颤抖，好像他才是这一切的主人。

珊莎知道她必须得时刻观察这情况，做出最坏的打算。

没人能保护我，只有我自己，这是她从拉姆斯·雪诺手中逃出来后就明白的事。

“我担心我哥哥的心境。”终于，她说道，开始摆弄心中的算盘。

“我是他的谋士，你是他的妹妹，担心他的心境是我们的职责。”戴佛斯说道，不觉得这有什么好在意的。

“他失去了太多，而且在这段时间变得越来越多疑，你我都清楚的知道。”珊莎说道，看向他。

“在史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩烧死席琳前，戴佛斯爵士，他是什么表现？什么样的心境？”她问道。

听到这话，戴佛斯爵士愣住了。

突然，一阵爆破声传来，打断了他们的谈话，船舱开始猛烈的晃动，吓得珊莎一个激灵。

布蕾妮爵士跑过来找到了她，显得十分紧张，以她的表情，珊莎大概猜的出来发生了什么。

“我们得马上弃船逃离，珊莎小姐，”布蕾妮说道，语速很快，“我们遭到了攻击。”

珊莎和其他两个人慌忙地走到甲板上，看到了眼前的景象。

白灵躺在她稍前一点的位置停止了呼吸，倒在了一片血泊中，巨大的长矛刺入了他的身体，鲜血把他的白色皮毛染得猩红，刚刚的一连串攻击不幸击中了他。

她抬起头向远处看去，攸伦·葛雷乔伊和他的铁舰队和他们对望着，疯狂的笑容在他的脸上展开。

珊莎不禁倒吸了一口凉气。

一声龙吼从她的身后传来，琼恩骑着他的龙向攸伦的方向冲去，他吼叫着，脸上满是愤怒的神色，显然知道发生了什么，攸伦再次下令，众多长矛一连串地射出，使得她的哥哥不得不往反方向飞离躲避。

借这个机会，攸伦命舰队向前行驶，嗜血的双眼让珊莎的心脏快跳到了嗓子眼，又一轮长矛飞出，射中了她所在的船只。

“快跳！”布蕾妮对她大吼道，几乎是把她推下了海。

随后她的眼前只有一片黑暗。

oooooooooooo

等她再度恢复意识时，自己已经被布蕾妮拖到了岸上，珊莎不禁猛烈的咳嗽，把咽下肚的海水吐出。

她艰难地爬起向四周望去，大部分北境士兵守夜人还有野人都陆陆续续地爬上了岸，但她总觉得有哪里不对劲，好像少了那么一个人。

“托蒙德在哪?!” 艾迪大人在一番寻索之后近乎愤怒地大喊道，这才让她反应过来。

托蒙德不见了。

  
**琼恩**

琼恩猛地拍打桌子，浑身不住地颤抖。

他早该知道，他早该预料到这样的事会发生，他就不应该让托蒙德和白灵和他一同南下。。。。。。

他的狼死去的情景仍旧鲜活与他的脑海，白灵，他的伙伴，同他长大，出生入死，在他孤独困苦时默默的伴侣，就以这样凄惨的方式死去了，他也辜负了他！

对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起。。。。。。。。

事情发展到这个地步只有一种解释，有人向瑟曦泄露了他们的行动路线，琼恩细细地回想，那场会议的所有参与者都是嫌疑人，但他清楚地明白，能做出这种叛国行为并成功脱身的只有一个人——

提利昂·兰尼斯特。

他简直不敢相信他当时没有把这个小矮人给一刀砍了！

所以丹妮莉丝还是把他的身世告诉了他，乔拉爵士肯定也知道了，她背叛了他，琼恩痛苦地想到，抓起头发，他的偏头痛又开始了。

他就知道，真相只会毁了他们。

“我们需要对瑟曦发起进攻，立刻。”他对戴佛斯爵士和珊莎还有艾迪说道，这不是提议而是命令。

他们三个人里只有艾迪立刻表示了赞成，同样对刚刚发生的事以及他们的好友被俘感到愤怒，而他的妹妹却不满地皱起了眉头，戴佛斯爵士则是不安地左顾右盼。

“我们不能，琼恩，这是个错误，”珊莎对他说道，眼神仍然是那么的冰冷，只让他觉得更加烦躁，“我们应该等丹妮莉丝女王来了在作出行动。”

她真的这么冷血么？她知道刚刚发生的事有多么严重么？

“你看到他们对白灵做了什么，”他说道，盯着她，她再次回避低下头去“他们俘虏了托蒙德。”

“我知道，我也对此感到很焦急，”她解释道，寻找着理由，她总是有理由，“但我们的人刚刚遭到了伏击，我也受了伤，我们需要休整之后再想一个更好的方案。。。。。”

总是同样的借口，据他所知，上回他听信了她的时候，瑞肯死了。

“难以置信。。。。。”琼恩睁大了眼睛，连连摇头，呼吸沉重，他对她的失望似乎没有底线，“都到这个份上了，你还只想着自己？”

这句话激起了对方，他的妹妹这回抬头瞪视他，就像凯特琳夫人斥骂他时的眼神。

“我只是为了我们的人民着想！你怎么就不明白？你现在就像罗柏一样被你的情感驱使！你什么时候能该死的用用你的蠢脑袋？！”她朝他大吼道。

“不许这样对我说话！”琼恩回击道，震住了她，他头痛的感觉越来越强烈“你虽然是我的妹妹但我仍然是你的国王。”

一时间，珊莎不说话了，只是低下头去，肩膀不断地颤动着，琼恩知道她哭了，可他一点都不在乎，他受够了，她该为她的自以为是受到惩罚。

“陛下，请容我说一句，”戴佛斯爵士见状，小心地建议道，“珊莎小姐说的不无道理，瑟曦是我们的目标，她把所有的平民都聚集到了红堡，如果我们用士兵和飞龙攻城，成千上万的无辜之人就会丢失性命。”

“您团结了野人领导了长夜之战，都是为了保护人类免于灭绝的危机，我认识和跟随的那个北境之王是不会摧毁他要来拯救的城市的，求您了，陛下。。。。。琼恩，再好好考虑考虑，丹妮莉丝女王也不会想要看到这样的事发生的。”

是的，琼恩想到，丹妮不会赞同这样的事情，她有着一颗善良的心，但她不明白，如果他们真的想要推翻瑟曦，牺牲在所难免，这不一定是对的正确的，但这是必要的。

而他已经变了，他承认，换作之前的自己他一定会对此极力地反对，可他已经厌倦了荣誉和责任，厌倦了一再地妥协，厌倦了为他人而战，他想拥有自己的人生，拥有一个真正的家，拥有丹妮莉丝，他意识到这才是他多年来真正渴望的。。。。。。。

可随着艾莉亚，山姆和白灵一个一个离他去，他最爱的人一再的拒绝他，丢给他他根本不想要的东西，他开始慌了，他真的害怕了，他害怕无论他怎么选都是错的，如果他继续等待下去，托蒙德就会死，没等丹妮来到龙石岛，瑟曦就有可能像今天这样再次伏击他，把他们一网打尽。

如果再继续坐以待毙，那他就彻底地失败了，他就真的什么都没有了。

如果你最终还是会失去一切，那做一个善良高尚的人还有什么意义？

他还会做一次的，只有这一次，最后一次，只为了丹妮。

“向瑟曦·兰尼斯特传达讯息，要求她的投降，”他命令道，深吸一口气试图平静下来，“只要她交出王位归还人质，我就饶她不死。她还有一天自称为七国的女王，就会对所有人造成威胁，铲除她是必要之事，为此我愿意付出任何代价。”

“这是她最后的机会。”

他说道，无视他首相的担忧注视离开了议事厅。

**戴佛斯**

他们国王的反应完全了出乎他的预料，让戴佛斯开始隐隐的不安，他看向珊莎小姐，后者仍然低头皱着眉，开始喝起了麦芽酒，不禁觉得十分同情。

“我确定你哥哥不是故意的，”他安慰她说道，”给他时间冷静冷静，他会向你道歉的。”

“他不会的，”珊莎确信的说道，泛红的眼睛盯着前方一个位置，思考着什么，“他完全知道他在做什么。”

一时间，戴佛斯不知道该如何回答，片刻的沉默后，珊莎站起了身，似乎做出了什么决定。

“我要离开了，我要回到临冬城。”她说道。

“什么？”戴佛斯吃惊地张开了嘴，“这太荒谬了，珊莎小姐，我们在战争之中，这么做是叛国，琼恩需要你。。。。。”

“琼恩需要我是因为他要监视我，”她打断了他，声音听上去异常冷静，“你还不明白么？他已经不相信我了，你我都知道事情继续发展他会做出什么，会对我做出什么。”

“他是个好人，”戴佛斯反驳道，“他当年为了保护你参加了私生子之战，他不会对你做任何事的。”

“他变了。据我所知你辅佐的上一位君主曾经也是一个好人，结果如何？”

提起史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩戳中了戴佛斯的痛楚，他曾经那么地信任他，他以为他是他所知的最重视荣誉的人，可最终他还是迷失了自我，红神和梅丽珊卓错误的预言毁了他。

而琼恩曾被她的神所复活。。。。。。

这种非自然的复生会对他产生影响么？他不禁开始产生了怀疑。

“他和史坦尼斯不一样。。。。。。”戴佛斯摇摇头，否认道

“每当一个坦格利安降生，诸神就将硬币抛向空中，世界因此屏住呼吸。他们是不一样，史坦尼斯只有四分之一的坦格利安血统，而琼恩身上有一半，”珊莎说道，显得竟有些咄咄逼人，“我的哥哥说他会做必要之事，而你我都清楚瑟曦不会轻易投降，到时候他会怎么对付她？”

用血与火，戴佛斯想到，记起今天早些时候琼恩骑在龙身上时的模样，莫名地开始发怵。

“丹妮莉丝也是一个坦格利安。”

“她的硬币降到了正确的那面，但我不确定琼恩的那枚，历史上所有陷入疯狂的坦格利安都是男性，你知道的。”

“帮助我，戴佛斯爵士，”珊莎说道，冰蓝眼睛露出了祈求的神色，“我必须要回去提醒我们的人民和领主们，你知道这是正确的，求你了，帮我逃离这里吧。”

戴佛斯长久的看着她，心中满是纠结，他不能背叛他的王，但内心深处他又害怕她是正确的。

可琼恩还什么都没有做，也许瑟曦真的会投降，也许明天他可以想办法说服她放弃人质，一切都还有机会。

“。。。。。。。。再说吧，珊莎小姐。”最终，他慢吞吞地回答道。

  
**琼恩**

他们率兵来到了城门下，瑟曦·兰尼斯特和攸伦·葛雷乔伊还有兰尼斯特弓兵站在城垛之上，居高临下地看着他们，魔山抓着挣扎着的托蒙德走了上来，一把把他推到了前面。

他的野人朋友仍穿着那件灰白色的大衣，只是此刻显得更加破败不堪，脸上满是淤青和伤疤，他戴着手铐，腕部也都是勒痕。

托蒙德，他的战友，在他被人背叛复活后就一直支持着他，同他一起战斗，助他攻打临冬城，抵御长夜，甚至一同南下，他没有血缘关系却好似结义的亲兄弟。属于真正北方的自由民却在南方被戴上了束缚的镣铐，看到这个景象，恐惧和愤怒在琼恩的心中缓缓升腾。

他的头又开始疼了起来。

先前他以为这是由于他没有睡好吃饱，或者他喝的太多，但随着这种情况越来越多，发作次数越来越频繁，他逐渐地意识到这种疼痛的来源远没有那么简单，不，这是某种存在于他血液中的东西，有什么不对劲，自他复活以后，从他差点打死拉姆斯·雪诺到骑在雷戈身上攻击夜王再到那晚亲吻丹妮，每当他感到愤怒痛苦和渴望，这种东西就在他的脑中不断地沸腾和燃烧，蠢蠢欲动。

他试图控制它，抗拒它，回避它，他从未知晓和探索过的另一面，可却一次一次向它屈服。在他脑海深处，他清晰而恐惧的知道总有一天他会在这场战役中败下阵来，而此刻便是他的最后一根稻草，

如果他失去了它，他不知道自己会做出什么。

帮帮我，帮帮我，救他，救救他......

城门打开，科本首相从中走出，戴佛斯爵士也向前走去，进行最后的谈和。

“琼恩国王要求瑟曦的无条件投降，并立即释放自由民托蒙德。”戴佛斯说道，语气沉重。

“瑟曦女王要求琼恩·雪诺的无条件投降，并解除和丹妮莉丝的联盟，如若拒绝，自由民托蒙德马上就会被处决。”科本回复道。

“你之前是个学士，是个有理智的人，”戴佛斯劝说道，“这可能是我们最后避免大屠杀的机会。”

他们交谈了一会儿，但显然没有任何结果，最终戴佛斯失去了耐心，绕过了科本，抬头看向上方的瑟曦。

“我知道你可能不在乎你的子民，”戴佛斯朝她喊道，声音有些迫切了，“但我听说了，你一直爱着你的孩子，胜过爱你自己，没人想做一个怪物。”

“当丹妮莉丝女王率着她军队来临时，你的统治已经结束了，但这不代表你的生命要就此结束，请考虑清楚。”

瑟曦·兰尼斯特长久的看着他们，脸上没有任何表情，接着她走向托蒙德，凑到他的耳边，琼恩紧张地向前迈进几步，他的心脏怦怦直跳，脑中烧灼般的疼痛越发强烈。

“如果你有什么遗言，现在可以说了。”她说道。

那一刻，他知道一切都变成了徒劳。

魔山再度走上前，准备挥动长剑。

不不不不。。。。。。。

“狠狠地砍下去，母狮婊子，”托蒙德愤愤地说道，他的脸上满是仇恨，“否则自由民做鬼也不会放过你！”

话音刚落，他的脑袋便从城墙上掉了下去。

琼恩只觉得脑中有什么东西断开了。

“你是说我的父亲对我说谎了。”

“杀死心中的男孩，让男人得以重生。”

“你想要什么并不重要。”

“你会永远为他们的战斗而战。”

“你什么都不懂，琼恩雪诺。”

“你是一个好人，就像你父亲。”

“他强奸了她”

“不，他爱她。”

“你是铁王座的合法继承人，你的名字是伊耿·坦格利安。”

“Dracarys!”

一时间，他的脑袋像炸开一般，千言万语在他的耳中同时响起。他想要尖叫，想要痛哭, 可却像窒息一样打不开喉咙。

他要死了他要死了他要死了他要死了他要死了他要死了！

但接着，突然间，所有的声音都消失了，头疼也跟着停了下来。

剩下的只有宁静。

他知道自己该做些什么。

伊耿·坦格利安转身向回走去，双眼如火焰般燃烧。

白狼已死，唯龙仅存。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be fear.

**戴佛斯**

他的国王在龙石岛的海滩上召见了他，雷戈陪伴在他的身边。

自从那天以后，琼恩便把自己关了起来，除了艾迪大人（他在看着托蒙德被斩首之后也陷入了和他们的王差不多的沉默状态）和几个他信任的野人部下还有当然，他的龙之外，几乎不再见任何人，这段时间他和他的龙似乎建立了一种十分亲密的关系，他们可以说是寸步不离，戴佛斯并不感到奇怪，这可能是这个可怜男人仅剩不多的伙伴，但同时也让他觉得十分的后怕。

“陛下，您有事找我？“戴佛斯说道，微微鞠躬。

他的王没有立刻回应他，仍旧朝后斜侧着身子，此刻正专注地抚摸着雷戈的脖颈，后者也发出沉闷的嘶声回应他的骑手，似乎和对方通感，最后，他终于转过身，巨龙的翅膀在他的身上投下了一片阴影，加上现在是傍晚时分，戴佛斯看不清他的脸。

“有人背叛了我。“他说道，声音嘶哑。

一时间，戴佛斯觉得自己的心跳停了一拍，他是已经发现了珊莎的企图了么？自那天以后史塔克小姐就一直在秘密地给各地的领主们写信，想要警告他们他兄长由于他的真实身世导致的精神状况，并谎称他囚禁和虐待了她，她也一再地请求他助她逃离，这些已经构成了叛国罪，可他不忍心揭发她，也不愿意背叛他的国王。

就当他觉得自己快要忍不住要说出口的时候，对方却先说话了。

“丹妮。。。。。。。。“琼恩的声音满是痛苦，黑色的身影微微颤抖。

一时间，戴佛斯松了口气，但同时也满是疑惑。

“她告诉了提利昂一个我的秘密，而提利昂因此告诉了瑟曦我的位置，这就是为什么我们遭到了伏击。”

“原来如此。。。。”他倒吸了一口气，这下他明白了，原来一切都是小恶魔从中作梗，戴佛斯不禁同样感到了一种背叛，开始质疑自己身为首相为何如此迟钝。

“对不起，陛下，原谅我的疏忽，没有预料到这点。”他回答道。

“你知道么？我的秘密，告诉我，”这回琼恩终于从阴影中走出，戴佛斯这才看清了他看上去有多么疲惫，卷发凌乱不堪，脸色惨白。

“别撒谎，戴佛斯爵士，你知道我有多讨厌谎言。”

他盯着他，那双又黑又圆的眼睛看不出一丝光亮，让戴佛斯觉得浑身发毛。他知道，他必须得说实话。

“是的，我知道，”他干巴巴地回答道，“珊莎告诉我的。”

琼恩深吸了一口气，看上去无奈又凄惨。

“那么很快所有人都会知道了，我将会失去一切。。。。。”

“你会拥有你的王位，”戴佛斯爵士劝说道，“丹妮莉丝向你许下了承诺，人们会支持你的。”

听到这话，琼恩发出一声悲哀的哼笑。

“人们爱着丹妮，即使她自己还没有意识到，她会给我王冠但我不会拥有爱，一切都没有意义，”他说道，“你还不明白么？为什么提利昂会告诉珊莎我的秘密，他知道我的妹妹最终会背叛我，他想借她除掉我。”

戴佛斯不知道再说什么好了，他不知道该说什么才能挽回这注定无法被拯救的局面。

“让布蕾妮爵士去训练我们的士兵，派新的守卫看住珊莎小姐，让她不得离开她的房间，”一阵沉默过后，琼恩命令道。

“杀掉龙石岛内所有渡鸦，等战争结束后，我会亲自处置我的妹妹。”

恐惧在戴佛斯的心中缓缓升腾。

“史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩在烧死席琳公主前是什么表现？他是什么样的心境？”珊莎那天在船上说的话在他的脑中回荡。

“我还能信任你么？戴佛斯爵士，”琼恩质问着他，让他回过神来，“你会像其他人那样背叛我么？”

“你知道他会做出什么，会对我做出什么。”他再次想起了她的话。

“我不会的，陛下，”戴佛斯回答道，心跳声愈来愈响，“我发誓我不会背叛您。”

这次，他撒谎了。

“很好。“他的王点点头，掉头往回走去，雷戈朝他发出低吼，便向远处飞去，仿佛这是最后的警告。

戴佛斯颤抖地离开了海边，

那天夜晚，在他吩咐好他的手下之后，就用酒灌倒了守卫珊莎·史塔克的卫兵，带着她离开，把她送到了海边的小船上。

如果他之前成功帮詹德利逃跑了，那么这次那也能成功帮助她。

“谢谢你，戴佛斯爵士。“珊莎感激的说道，戴佛斯不禁微笑。

他抬起头，看见艾迪大人带着几个野人向他们走来。

  
**丹妮莉丝**

沿着国王大道的旅途十分漫长，不过最终，他们还是到达了龙石岛。

这段时间里她总是醒醒睡睡，食欲也慢慢增加，这可能是个好现象，弥桑黛，乔拉爵士和卓耿也时刻陪在她的身边，但是即便如此，她还是不禁会思念起雷戈，她记得她命他和她分开的那天，他悲愤不解的嘶吼让她啊觉得心痛，他可能会因此记恨她的母亲，但是丹妮莉丝明白，她必须让他去保护琼恩。

想起琼恩，丹妮莉丝开始觉得隐隐地担忧，她听说了发生的事，瑟曦不知怎么了解了他们的路线，袭击了他，杀死了他的冰原狼和野人朋友，她为他们的死去感到哀伤，她难以想象琼恩该怎么应对这一切。

在她看来，她觉得他不应该在那个时候那么快做出行动，如果他能等到她和她的军队到达龙石岛，也许他们还能想办法救下托蒙德，但话说回来，她理解他的焦急，如果那个人换做是弥桑黛她可能也会这么做的，而且遗憾的是，在这么长时间以来，瑟曦仍没有表示投降或者做出任何让步，她的偷袭和杀害他们盟友的行为也使她失去了他们给她的最后一次机会，她必须要为自己的行为受到惩罚，攻城看来是无法避免的了，即使丹妮莉丝本人并不对此感到愉快，但只要平民百姓不收到伤害，那还是可以接受的。

是有人泄露了他们的路线么？丹妮莉丝不禁怀疑，如果真是这样，那场会议的所有人都有嫌疑，可为什么呢？她不明白。

她莫名地想到了提利昂，想到了他在会议上和琼恩的争执和了解秘密后的反应，但是他是个讲道理的人，而且他在她的龙前向她发了誓，不，提利昂不会做出这样的事。但多年的经历告诉她，她不能完全相信任何人。

她的思绪时常飘到那个晚上，琼恩炙热的嘴唇和触碰，他的手放在她的脸上，漂亮的棕色眼睛里满是哀求，向她诉说着她对他的爱和歉意，表达他的决心，即便她其实早就原谅了他。那一刻，她忍不住哭了，一切就像最美的梦境一般，如果她没有转过身去，让他看到了她脆弱的瞬间，她几乎就要同意他的请求，可转念间她意识到，梦总是会醒的，他们都不能放下各自的职责，所以她狠下心来拒绝了他，如果他们这样做了，这片大陆将没有未来可言。

女巫的诅咒始终萦绕在她的心头，尽管琼恩对此表示强烈的怀疑，但她清楚那就是事实，否则她早该在弥林时就怀上了达里奥的孩子，也许他可能一时间难以接受她的离去，但丹妮莉丝理解，那是因为他经历了太多的痛苦。随着时间的推移，她相信他的悲伤能得到缓解，他能和她一样向前看，明白她的用意，毕竟他总会做正确的事情。

直到她再次见到他，丹妮莉丝不再那么肯定了。

他们刚上岛，她就得知了北境之王要处决戴佛斯爵士的消息，虽然她不知道具体的原因，但据野人们所说，他背叛了他的国王。

琼恩站在龙石岛的山崖前，雷戈伴于他的身后，他没有再穿那件带着史塔克家族族徽的盔甲，而是着一袭黑衣，他身佩长爪，放下了他此前一直扎起的乌黑的卷发，在海风中微微摆动，他的脸色是那么的苍白，眼下满是黑眼圈，显得非常病态，即使是在他为了捉尸鬼差点被杀死的时候，她也没见过他像现在这般憔悴。

看到他这个样子，丹妮莉丝不禁觉得愧疚。

也许她不该离开他那么久。。。。。。

琼恩的棕眼向她望去，又是那种炙热的眼神，在夜晚的火光下显得近乎漆黑，像龙晶的颜色。他总是喜欢那么看着她，如果她稍稍一不留神，就会跟着他一起燃烧起来。她连忙低下头去，不知道该怎么面对他。

卫兵们把戴佛斯爵士带上前，老人显得十分紧张，但似乎又有几分坦然，好像他终于从什么巨大的压力之中解脱了出来，他看向琼恩，眼中满是失望。

珊莎·史塔克站在他的身旁瑟瑟发抖，一脸的歉意。

“没事的，“他对她说道，”多多保重，史塔克小姐。“

“戴佛斯爵士，“琼恩开口道，面无表情，声音低沉沙哑，”我，北境之王琼恩·雪诺在此宣判你死刑。“

他抽出腰间的长爪，用力地挥动下去，干脆利落地砍断了戴佛斯爵士的脑袋，雷戈接着吐出龙焰，很快，尸体便化为了黑色的枯骨。

血与火，丹妮莉丝意识到，她的侄子身上有什么东西改变了。

“临冬城的珊莎·史塔克小姐，“他接着说道，转向她步步紧逼，仇恨充斥于他的双眼，使丹妮莉丝都感到震惊，“你背叛了你的哥哥，在我们将要攻打瑟曦的时候试图逃离这里，还向领主们撒布谣言企图让他们反过来对抗我，这已经构成了叛国罪。”

“然而，我还不打算成为一个弑亲者。”他说道，话锋一转。“这对你来说太容易了。”

“一旦战争结束，你将前往长城以北，用流放的方式来进行赎罪。我将剥夺你的姓氏，你的头衔，野人不会帮助你，你也不能嫁人生子，你必须自食其力生存下去。”

“并在最后孤独的死去。”

“如若你再试图逃跑，我会用火刑将你处决，让它慢慢地，痛苦地吞噬你，直至一点不剩。”

泪水从珊莎的脸上流下，她红色的头发丝都在跟着不断抖动。

丹妮莉丝知道他是在做他必须要做的事，但是不知道为什么，她觉得不对劲，这一切像变质了一样，十分的，非常地不对劲，不，不应该是这样，这不像他，她爱着的那个琼恩不应该是这样，突然间，她开始害怕他正在成为的事物。

一条真正的龙。

“你不想唤醒睡龙之怒，对吧？”她突然间想起了她哥哥对她说的话。

琼恩最后看向她，脸上出现了悲哀的神色，随后他转身离开，再也没有回头。

她知道她必须要和他谈谈。

当她敲门的时候，琼恩让她进来了，就像那天他们在船上，只不过他们互换了位置。

他坐在壁炉前，盯着火焰燃烧，手中拿着酒杯，看上去喝了不少，显得是那么，那么的孤独。

愧疚再度侵袭着丹妮莉丝，一时间，她不知道该从何开口，只能保持距离默默地站在他旁边，不敢上前去。

“我必须要这么做，”他自顾自的说道，“那晚我祈求你不要告诉别人我的秘密，可你还是做了，提利昂告诉了珊莎还暴露了我的位置，珊莎又告诉了戴佛斯，请求他带她逃跑，而这就是结果。”

突然间，丹妮莉丝只觉得脑中一片空白，随即悲愤和懊悔便充满了她的全身。

提利昂背叛了她，背叛了他们，而一切都是她的错，她到底做了些什么？为什么他要这么做，丹妮莉丝当然明白，因为他想看到她坐上铁王座，他不信任琼恩，她是多么愚蠢没有看清这一点，她当时就应该把他喂给她的龙！

“对不起，”丹妮莉丝说道，她几乎想要哭泣，“为你身上发生的一切，等战争结束，我会亲自处置他，我向你发誓。”

“你也背叛了我，”琼恩说道，没有回应她的道歉，他的声音中只有悲哀，没有埋怨，“你现在明白了么，丹妮，我们俩想要什么都并不重要。”

也许他是对的，丹妮莉丝想到。

“对不起。”她只能再度说到，事情发展到这个地步，她不知道自己还能再说些什么。

琼恩站起身，向她走去，再度用那双眼睛看着她，扶上她的脸庞，他的手是那么温暖而有力。

“你知道我永远无法责怪你，”他说道，声音是那么温柔，像醇香的红酒，“我们仍然能够一起离开，你知道的。”

“我们可以一起逃离，忘掉这一切，在那个瀑布待上一千年，就如你所说的那样。”

他的卷发是那么地乌黑发亮，胡须是那么地富有男子气概，伤疤衬在在他略带孩子气的可爱的五官之上使得他整个人显得格外英俊，随即他亲吻了她，是那么深沉，那么炙热，那一刻，丹妮莉丝知道她再也无法逃避他。

她回应着他的吻，不知廉耻地呼吸和索取着他口中的酒气，他开始扒动她的衣服，解开了第一颗扣子，最后的两个坦格利安，在一起拥吻着，燃烧着，仿佛这就是世界末日，但接着，在事情完全失控之前，她完全失控之前，她意识到了自己在做什么，再度推开了他。

“我们不应该这么做，”她向他说道，“你是我的继承人，等你坐上王座后，会娶一位合适的女人作为你的王后，为你诞下子嗣。”

她永远都无法做到的事。

顿时，悲伤将眼前的人吞噬了。

“我现在对你来说就只是如此了么？”他说道，脸上的绝望仿佛要溢出来，“只是你的继承人？”

他再次走上前去，迫切的地将自己的嘴唇贴在她的唇上，颤抖地呼吸着，试图将他们再次粘连，好似在寻求帮助，寻求救赎，可丹妮莉丝这次没有动，没有回应，并后退了回来，她不能让自己再像那样陷进去了。

接着，他眼中的光亮彻底的消失了。

她这才意识到这是个错误。

丹妮莉丝向前走去想要继续解释，可是这回他避开了她的触碰，像一只受伤的动物。

“那好吧。。。。。。”他说道，痛苦地低下头去，当再抬起头时，怨恨出现在了他的眼中。

“如果这真是你所想的，我会拿下那该死的椅子，做你的七国的王。”

他说道，打算离开他的房间，一种不安在丹妮莉丝心中盘旋，她害怕他会做出什么。

“等等！”她叫住他，希望能够得到某种确认，“一旦明天钟声敲响，我们就停止攻击，对么？”

琼恩回头看着她良久，轻轻地点了点头，没有任何表情。

丹妮莉丝担心他此刻正在思考的事情——

让他们恐惧吧。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙女王从口中坠落，世上所有的雪都变为了灰烬。

**珊莎**

他们先是把她关进了龙石岛的地牢，当他们行军驻扎在君临附近后，又把她锁在了帐篷内，琼恩确保了她没有任何逃离的机会。

珊莎悲伤的叹了口气。

这就是她，奈德·史塔克和凯特琳·徒利的女儿的最终结局，即将被自己的表兄流放，孤独终老。

她的哥哥，不，是伊耿·坦格利安，已经成为了一个怪物。

她心中的一部分知道他曾经爱着她，愿意为她做出任何的付出，如果她当时聪明一点选择相信他，在他悲痛的时候支持他而不是一味的向他索取，并在背地里出卖他，也许这一切都不会发生，可事已至此，后悔从来没有任何用处。

不，他伤害了她，杀死了戴佛斯爵士，正如她母亲所惧怕的那样，暴露了自己的真实原型，他就像她生命中遇到的其他男人，他就像乔佛里，小指头，拉姆斯，甚至更糟，她清楚的知道他将要做出什么，提利昂一直都是对的。

没有人能保护她，到最后，也没有人来保护她了。

正当她艰难地试图抹去自己脸上的眼泪时，一个黑影出现在了棚外，和守卫们说了些什么，支开了他们，接着，这个黑影走了进来，是布蕾妮爵士。

“珊莎小姐，”布蕾妮的脸上满是同情，在左顾右盼确定没有人发现之后，凑到她的身前。

“戴佛斯爵士死前留给我了消息，等明天战争开始我会过来帮你解锁，在红堡地下，陈列龙骨的地方，到时我会护送你去到那里，一直顺着台阶走下去直到尽头，出来就会看到一片海滩，他在那里给您安排了小船。”她说道

“使出港湾，如果顺风的话，你就能到达潘托斯，在那里隐姓埋名，开始新的生活。”

更多的眼泪从珊莎的眼中流出，布蕾妮，她最后的守护者，她唯一的朋友，感谢诸神，如果不是她，她可能在去到长城以北之前就会结束自己的生命。

“你不想逃么？”珊莎抽泣着说道，满是感激，“你不需要参加这场战争，布蕾妮，和我一起走吧，我们可以在白港分别，你能从那里启程去找詹姆爵士了。”

听到詹姆·兰尼斯特的名字，布蕾妮的双眼垂了下去。

“我不知道，”她喃喃地说道，大概是想到了他们离别的时刻，“瑟曦一直是他的心结，如果能帮他就此了断，我会做的。”

珊莎点点头，尊重了她的选择。

一切都还有希望。

  
**琼恩**

战争开始了。

他和丹妮莉丝驾驶雷戈和卓耿，一同配合，不费吹灰之力就摧毁了攸伦·葛雷乔伊的铁舰队和黄金团，琼恩开始思考他们为什么不早点这么做，省掉之前所有的苦力。

人们尖叫着，窜逃着，在高空之上看下去像蚂蚁一样渺小而可悲，丹妮莉丝对此并不享受，脸上满是不适，可琼恩只觉得麻木，他什么也感觉不到。

像蚂蚁一样，渺小而可悲。

他们俩骑龙分别降落在相互对立的房屋之上，堵住了兰尼斯特军队的去路，把他们包围了起来，底下士兵望着他们，颤抖着，眼中满是恐惧，知道了反抗已经没有任何用处，纷纷放下了手中的剑，开始哀求。

“快响铃！”他们喊道。

“求你了！”他们哭诉着。

所有这一切，在他听来只像是无意义的噪音。

这就是拥有力量的感觉，这就是成为一只龙的感觉。琼恩想到

终于，钟声响起，人们开始安静下来，丹妮莉丝也跟着松了一口气，转头看向他，神情有些紧张，按照她的意思，他们应该就此停止攻击，战争已经结束，可琼恩知道，想要真真正正永远的阻止战争，远没有这么简单。

“如果你用你的龙来融化城堡焚烧城市，那你和他们也没有什么不同。”他记得自己曾经在他们第一次见面的时候和她这么说过。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

他简直要发笑，现在想来，他忍不住想要嘲笑那时的自己，好一个自以为是的蠢货，好一个伪君子！他在他虚假的人生中生活了太久，以至于他真的傻傻地相信了它，觉得的自己不配拥有一切，因此任凭别人向他索取，任凭别人操纵，任凭别人对他进行精神上的虐待，还自命不凡地觉得自己是什么英雄，实际上都不过是软弱的表现，作为一个北方私生子和奈德·史塔克令人作呕的教育方式毒害了他。

谎言！全都是他妈的谎言！

征服者伊耿和他的姐妹统一维斯特洛，让长期战乱的七国恢复和平靠的不是仁慈，而是他们的三条龙，是血与火。

丹妮莉丝的善良让她忽视了这点，但琼恩明白，和平是以无数的牺牲换来的，即使他们阻止了瑟曦，还会有其他的领主，其他的篡夺者和权力的操纵者会站出来反抗他们，从而引发更多的战争。

他想到战争从他身上剥夺的事物，他想到了谎言对他造成的所有伤害，它们夺走了艾莉亚，山姆，白灵，托蒙德，夺走了他的出身，他的父母，他本该拥有的人生，还有，丹妮的爱，如果没有这两者，她就不会踏上流亡之路，他也不会带着耻辱长大，他们本可以一同生活，他们本可以幸福，他本可以从一开始就拥有她，战争和谎言夺走了他的一切，剩下的只有怒火和不断滋长的仇恨。

作为王国护盾没有任何意义，他所爱的人也都一个个离他而去或是背弃了他，他已经一无所有，已经一败涂地，如果停止战争是他现在唯一能做的事，那么他会做的，他会不惜一切代价，做必要之事。

“我们将一起打破权力的车轮。”这是丹妮在那条船上时对他说的话，他现在终于明白了，终于看清了，这才是他一直以来的真正使命，这才是他被复活的真实原因。

即使这意味他必须要在此做出示范，即使他必须要烧毁这个世界并在其上建立新的秩序，塑造更好的世界。

不会再有了，不会再有战争了，不会再有谎言了！

雷加·坦格利安开启的一切将由他的儿子伊耿·坦格利安结束。

琼恩骑雷戈腾空直上，接着向下俯冲。

  
**珊莎**

她看着布蕾妮猛地向前一刺，捅穿了攸伦·葛雷乔伊的喉咙。

他们在军队出行后赶早来到了君临，却正好碰上了城门关闭，无奈之下，他们只能绕了远路，终于来到了海滩的位置，却不想遇上了同样也想乘船逃离的攸伦，布蕾妮和他缠斗了很久，差点败下阵来，不过最终这个疯子的傲慢和胡言乱语让他变得大意，失去了最后一击的机会，被她的骑士杀死。

“我想这就是永别了。”布蕾妮起身，对她说道，他们相视而笑。

“谢谢你，布蕾妮。”珊莎松了口气，一边说道，一边拥抱了她。

“没什么好谢的，”布蕾妮回复道，慢慢松开了她，“我向你母亲许下了承诺，我就一定会说到做到，能保护您是我的责任和荣幸。”

“你真的不和我一起走了么？”她再次邀请道，她不确定她的骑士是魔山的对手。

“不了，”布蕾妮说道，心意已决，“这是我必须要做的事。”

“为了他，为了我们的未来。”

说完，她低头摸向她的肚子。

那一瞬间，珊莎明白了，不禁为她的朋友感到高兴。

“我希望是个男孩，这样他就不用像你我一样受那么多苦了。”

“也许吧，”布蕾妮回复到，看向她，眼中满是希冀和不安“珊莎小姐，等你安全抵达厄索斯的时候，能否给詹姆爵士写封信？告诉他我一切安好。。。。。。。告诉他无论发生什么。。。。。。我爱他。”

珊莎知道她的意思，但不，她不会允许这样的事发生，她不能让她的朋友这么想。

“或者你可以平安的回到他身边，亲自告诉他。”她说道。  
接着，她们朝彼此点了点头，珊莎看着布蕾妮转身朝反方向走去，一直消失在隧道的尽头。

突然间，她抬脑袋，看到绿色的飞龙出现在了红堡上方，随着一道龙焰，城堡的顶尖随之倒塌。

“布蕾妮！”珊莎尖叫出声，却再也没有听到回应。

  
**丹妮莉丝**

她惊恐地看着她的侄子骑龙从空中向下冲去，命令雷戈，眼中满是仇恨，火焰顿时覆盖了一整条街道。

不，不！事情不应该是这样！她必须要阻止他！

丹妮莉丝率卓耿飞向他，追着他，想要控制住这可怕的行为，她拼命呼唤着雷戈，用瓦雷利亚语命令着，希望她的孩子能够停下听他母亲的指挥，可是他此刻已经完全屈服于他骑手的怒火之中，疯狂地朝底下的人喷射着烈焰，就像那时在弥林一样，她的孩子再次脱离了她的控制。

“雷戈！雷戈！停下！”她再次叫喊到，可还是没有任何用处。

琼恩接着朝红堡冲去，火焰顿时轻松地击倒了城堡的塔尖，这座有百年历史的建筑开始不断颤抖，摇摇欲坠，就在这时，丹妮莉丝总算是追上了他，大叫着让琼恩住手，可正当她觉得卓耿即将咬住他兄弟的脖子的时候，对方却似乎预料到了这一点，突然之间直飞而上，燃烧产生的烟雾遮住了丹妮莉丝的视线，还没等她反应过来，就已经重重地砸向了红堡的墙壁。

这一撞击使得卓耿受到了重创，失去了飞行的能力，盘旋地向下坠落。

完了，一切都完了，丹妮莉丝绝望地想到，随着她的龙一起落到了地面，没有了她孩子的帮助，她只能下来步行，她爬起身，像长夜那时一样再度捡起身边的一把剑抬起头，看到了眼前的景象。

北境，守夜人，野人和多斯拉克还有无垢者军队也都在此时失去了控制，开始对投降的兰尼斯特士兵和平民百姓展开了屠杀，人们砍着，叫着，刺着鲜血四溅，四肢和头颅不断飞落，没有一个人能恢复理智，没有一个人能停下这残暴的狂欢。

“撤退！撤退！”丹妮莉丝慌张地对她的士兵们大喊着，心脏快跳到了嗓子眼，可在这一片混乱之中，没人再有心思能注意一个娇小女人的命令了。

乔拉爵士出现在了茫茫人群中，砍倒了一些兰尼斯特士兵，见到了她，连忙向前跑来。

“卡丽熙！”他紧张地叫道

“别过来！撤离我们的军队！现在！”丹妮莉丝朝她吼道，他们的士兵在残杀着平民，现在不是保护她的时候。

乔拉爵士见状，纠结的点了点头，向回跑去，她希望他能成功，平安归来。

雷戈从她的头顶上飞过，投下一片巨大的阴影，这是她第一次从这个角度看这样的场景，火焰如雨般降临，远处妇女和儿童们的哭泣声震得天响。

这就是力量所带来的。

这就是她的龙所带来的。

丹妮莉丝目睹着眼前的一桩桩惨剧，觉得她的心都要被碾碎至尽。

他们到底在做什么？

她到底在做什么？

她看向不远处，一个多斯拉克人割开了一个保护她孩子的母亲的喉咙，正要对她的女儿下手。

这就是她带领的部下，一群冷血的杀人犯。。。。。。。

不，她想到，不，她不能在现在被悲痛和自责所打垮，不是现在，她必须要做点什么，她是丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，她必须要帮助和拯救无辜的人民！

“停下！”丹妮莉丝冲过去朝那个人用多斯拉克语大喊道，用剑指向了他，愤怒地盯着，这人似乎终于认出了他们的女王，举起了双臂。

“告诉你们的人现在撤军。”她威胁地说道，没有继续理会他，拉着小女孩颤抖的手开始向外跑去。

如果现在保护这个孩子和其他更多的孩子是她唯一能做的，那么她会做的。

“快跟我来！不然大家就都会死！”她对着那些还在街边带着轻度烧伤哭泣着的女人和小孩们呼喊着，越来越多的人开始加入她的队伍，跟随她向前跑着，丹妮莉丝冲在前面，拼命地用剑打倒阻碍他们的人，她们穿过街道，跨越房屋和暗巷，眼看终于快要抵达了出口。

快到了，就快到了！丹妮莉丝焦急的想着。

猛然间，她身后破败的房屋倒塌了下去，淹没了还在她后方正赶过来的人。

不不不不不不不不！

突然，丹妮莉丝只觉得一阵眩晕，倒了下去。

  
**珊莎**

当她找到布蕾妮的时候，一切已经迟了。

她眼睁睁地看着琼恩把君临沐浴在一片火海之中，就如她一直恐惧和预料的那样，珊莎知道她当时应该走掉，应该立刻逃跑，可最终她还是放不下布蕾妮，便等到火焰快要熄灭的时候，小心地掉头走了回来。

她的骑士倒在了红堡的一片废墟之中，失去了生命的迹象，她的剑插入了瑟曦·兰尼斯特的胸膛，她们的身体被压在了一片砖头之下。

布蕾妮，她的守护者，她唯一的朋友，她母亲给予她的最后的希望，就这样连着她的孩子一起在这里丧了命。

是她的哥哥把她从她身边夺走的，他夺走了她的应得的权力和头衔，为了他的出生，所有的灾祸随之降临，如果不是他的父母执意要诞下他，战争根本就不会开启，她的父亲母亲和罗柏也不会因此丢失性命，她也不会整日担心受怕，开始多年的流亡，她本可以幸福，他们一家人为了保护他付出了一切，而这就是她得到的回报。

剧烈的悲愤从珊莎的心中升腾，那一刻，她恨他，她恨他对她所做的一切，如果她可以，她会用最可怕的方式报复他，她开始放声痛苦，拼命地踢打着这些该死的砖块，最后她终于失去了所有力气，跌坐在地上。

她呆呆地坐在那里，不知坐了多久，直到士兵们发现了她，把她押离了此地。

  
**丹妮莉丝**

当她醒来的时候，君临下起了雪，就像琼恩第一次带她来到临冬城的时候，就像她在不朽之殿中看到的场景，当滚烫的白点真正降落在她的脸上的时，丹妮莉丝才意识到，这不是雪，而是灰烬。

她爬起身，向前走去，看见一具具被烧焦的尸体胡乱的躺在地上，空气中被烤熟的人肉的味道熏天般恶臭难闻，四周充斥着痛苦的嚎叫和哭泣声，她的前方走来一个身影，是这场灾难中的一个幸存者，他的双目无神，身子被烧的不成样子，鲜红的皮肉和骨骼暴露在外，他和她擦肩而过，她也不确定这个可怜人还能再坚持多久。

她想起之前在厄索斯的时候，那个农民来到她的宫殿，给她看他被她的龙烧得只剩枯骨的孩子。

一时间，一种恶心的感觉在她的肚里翻腾，丹妮莉丝不禁弯下身来，开始连连干呕。

“陛下！”一个声音朝她前方传来，丹妮莉丝艰难地抬起头，发现是弥桑黛正向她走来。

谢天谢地，她还没事！

顶着还没消失的反胃感觉，丹妮莉丝连忙起身拥抱了她。

“乔拉爵士呢？”她问道。

“带着无垢者和多斯拉克撤到了城外。”

“卓耿呢？”

“受了伤，但我在赶来的路上看到他了，他没事。”弥桑黛回答，丹妮莉丝这才放心地松了口气。

“您没事吧？”弥桑黛关心地问道，显然是看到了她之前的举动。

“我没事，”她回答，挺了挺身子，把视线从周围的尸体上移开，稳住自己不再晕倒下去，“最近一段时间总是这样。”

她刚说完，又一阵呕吐感涌上了她的喉头，不得不再次低下头去。

“这也是我所担心的，陛下，”弥桑黛见状连忙扶起她说道，若有所思。

“我记过，您已经几个月没有来月血了。”

“我觉得您怀孕了。”

丹妮莉丝震惊地睁大了眼睛，那一瞬间，竟不知道该哭还是笑。

这样一看她之前所有的那些嗜睡和食欲增加的现象都得到了解释。

她怀上了琼恩的孩子。

这一切到底是怎么发生的？上天为什么要这样玩弄她？

那么多孩子因她们而死，可她却怀上了自己的。

“只有死亡才能换取生命。” 

眼泪从丹妮莉丝的眼中流出，她终于明白了那个女巫话里的用意。

一声龙吼从上空传来，把她拉回了现实。

丹妮莉丝知道，是时候该面对他了。

“待在这里。”她对弥桑黛说道，便直起身，一步一步地向前走去，她走的越远，心跳声就越来越厉害。终于，她来到了原本是红堡大门的位置前，北境的军队和野人守夜人军团早已在此集结，他们有的肃穆站立，有的带着兴奋的目光发出战吼，等待着他们的王的归来，似乎刚刚发生的一切惨剧对他们没有丝毫的影响。

雷戈从他们的上方飞过，降落在了仅剩的基柱后，野人们再次发出欢呼。

接着，丹妮莉丝看到，琼恩从其上缓缓地走出，绿龙在他的身后展开翅膀。

龙王降临了。

人群给她让出了一条路，丹妮莉丝同样走到了台阶之上，看着他，站到了他一旁的柱子下，恐惧和担忧在她的心中不断地上升。

琼恩回避了她的注视，脸上没有任何表情，他看着他的军队，开始了演讲。

“士兵们！”他叫道，声音洪亮，“今日你们英勇地战斗，战胜并消灭了一切阻挡你们前进的敌人，把人民从瑟曦·兰尼斯特的暴政的威胁之中解救了出来。“

“传闻所言非虚，你们和我曾被一个谎言所蒙蔽，我的真实父母是雷加·坦格利安和莱安娜·史塔克，他们在多恩秘密地结婚诞下了我，而我的舅舅艾德·史塔克为了维护他的叛徒伪王劳勃·拜拉席恩欺骗了我，把我认作他的私生子抚养长大，我的姑姑丹妮莉丝女王和存于学城的文件都可以为此作证，我的真名是伊耿·坦格利安，铁王座的真正的合法继承人，维斯特洛于今日终于迎来了它真正的王。“他说道，雷戈在他身旁发出怒吼。

“自由民和守夜人们！你们什么都没有，什么都得槽心，遭受寒冷却抵御了长夜，没有领地和头衔却从北方直至南境，正如你们的名字那样，你们是自由的战士，你们是黑暗中的利剑，只有你们才能忍受你们所经历的一切。”

“北境的士兵们！你们为我赢得了临冬城，你们自己的家园，为我南下铲除暴君的威胁，你们是真正保家卫国的英雄，国家的守护者。”

“任何和平的取得都离不开牺牲，“琼恩继续说道，“所有的家族，史塔克，拜拉席恩，兰尼斯特，葛雷乔伊，坦格利安，不论你来自哪里，姓甚名谁，我们都是同一场游戏中的棋子，任人摆布，这些阴谋家们为了他们自己的利益散布谎言，让我们失去了一切，我理解你们，对此我深有体会，我牺牲了我所有的利益，为了我的国家，把他们从死亡军团的威胁中解救出来，可最终人们仍然没有团结，战争仍旧继续，我尽了一切的努力，换来的却是虚无和更多的背叛。”

“让今天发生的事情成为一个教训，我们将严惩那些使世界陷入混乱的人们，只要还有威胁存在，我们就不会放下手中的长剑！从长城以北到多恩！从兰尼斯特港到奎尔斯！从盛夏群岛到玉海！那些权力的操纵之下煎熬已久的男人，女人和孩子们，我们将把他们全部从战争之中解救出来！建造一个更好的世界！”

“你们愿意为我而战么！为我们共同的事业！”最后，他说道。

一阵沉默后，艾迪带头第一个举起他的长剑，接着更多的人随他纷纷举起，兴奋和激动写在他们脸上，每个人都显得情绪高涨。

“伊耿国王万岁！”人们齐声一遍又一遍的高喊道，挥舞着手中的武器，一种狂热在他们的眼中熊熊燃烧。

丹妮莉丝盯着琼恩，试图在他的脸上找出一丝悔意，可她竟看到他享受地深吸了一口气，露出满意的微笑。

疯狂，丹妮莉丝意识到，这就是她所看到的。

他转过身，最后看了她一眼，便在几个守夜人的护卫之下离开了此地。

丹妮莉丝眉头紧皱，随即向自己的右边看去，发现乔拉爵士站在她的身边，同样注视着琼恩。

“你怎么回来了？”丹妮莉丝说道，对她的守护者感到担忧“乔拉爵士，我告诉你撤离我们的军队，你应该在城门外等我。”

“你知道我对你放不下心，卡丽熙，我必须要回来找你。”乔拉说道，忧虑也出现在他的眼中。

她紧紧的拥抱了他，寻求些许的宽慰。

“你该走了，”她说道，松开他向他微笑，“我等一会儿就来找你。”

这可能是个谎言。

她知道按照原本的计划，她应该和她的人民一同离开这片大陆了，可是现在的情况来看，她显然是无法做到了，她也不会允许自己这么做。

乔拉点点头，扶住了她的肩膀。

“丹妮莉丝，”他说道，罕见的叫了她的名字，声音满是不安和焦急，“你知道已经太迟了。。。。。”

“每个男人心中都有一头野兽，”他说道，“而他的已经被唤醒了。”

也许他是对的，丹妮莉丝想到，韦塞里斯的话语又再度被应验了。

而她再次是造成这种结果的原因之一。

乔拉爵士不舍地离开了她，留下丹妮莉丝一个人独自沉思。

她知道他的意思，她已经失去了他，他还会继续做下去，心中不得不觉得百感交集，愧疚，愤怒，悲伤，困惑，她曾经目睹着同样的事情出现在韦赛里斯的身上，现在想来，她当时没有在第一时间支持他，没有在他卖掉母亲皇冠的时候陪着他，安慰他，反而也是逃避了他，在他自取灭亡的道路上帮了他一把，并最终让卓戈杀死了他，这种疯狂似乎是他们族人难以逃离的诅咒，可真是如此么？如若属实，她是不是也会在某天面临相同的命运？如果类似发生在琼恩身上的事发生在她的身上，她会怎么选择？她知道她应该反对琼恩，应该在刚刚就当场质问他，责骂他的恐怖行径，可是她清楚的明白，她做不到。因为她是这场灾难的帮凶之一，是把他变成这个样子的其中一个推手，因为她仍然深深地爱着他，希望他能够清醒过来，停下这些可怕的举动，即使他做出再伤天害理的事情，她可能也永远无法对他下手。 

可那些被他伤害的无辜之人该怎么办呢？那些他即将要伤害的无辜之人该怎么办呢？

她想起战争开始前他和她说的话，他想要和她一起离开，她现在才明白，那是他向她发出的最后的求救信号，如果她当时接受了，如今的一切还会发生么？

现在她还怀了他们的孩子，她更不知道该如何面对，甚至不知道该怎么和他说起这件事。如果她早一点知道了，她甚至都不会想到要拒绝他。

可事情已经发生了，一切都已经无法挽回。

现在她到底该怎么做？丹妮莉丝从未觉得如此地迷茫。

她曾经以为她在做正确的事情，可是看看这漫天的灰烬，他做了什么，他们做了什么？

丹妮莉丝向回走去，她知道她需要找一个人聊聊。

  
**珊莎**

她没有想到龙女王会在可能是她生命中最后的时光拜访她。

“看看我们啊，”珊莎看着她完美梳起的银发，发出苦涩的哼笑，“上一次我们单独见面时还在为各自的立场而进行角力，都对自己是那么的确信，而现在我们在这里，你看起来却比我还要困惑。”

“你为什么背叛他？”在良久的沉默后，丹妮莉丝问道。

“为了北境？为了我自己？”她说着，承认道，这些都是事实，“有的时候当我试图理解一个人的动机，我就玩一个小小的游戏，并作出最坏的预测，这是贝里席大人曾经教给我的。”

“而遗憾地是，我的预测都成真了。现在我看到了他的所作所为，我还会再做一次。”

“你是他的妹妹。”

“我是。。。。。。。一个失败的妹妹，我之前本以为我能够作为他的亲人帮助他引导他，现在看来那简直是痴心妄想，从小到大，史塔克的血脉从未真正平息他的怒火，那只是他的伪装而已，一旦我哥哥认识到自己是谁，他血与火真正本性终于显露出来了。”

珊莎知道她在做什么，她看得到龙女王心中的动摇，如果这能让她有机可乘，能让她向琼恩对她所做的一切进行复仇，那么她不介意再玩一个游戏。

“你认为我们的族语生来就刻在我们的骨子里，决定了我们的为人么？”丹妮莉丝问道，愤怒也出现在她的眼中，这恰好是珊莎所需要的，“如果真是如此，那么我的本性不更应该是血与火么？他不是他的祖父正如我不是我的父亲！”

“他烧毁了君临！”珊莎说道，打断了她，“瑟曦是一个邪恶的女人，夜王本身就是一个危险的存在，可他们杀死的人的尸体全都堆起来都还没有我正直的哥哥在一天之内烧死的人数的一半。”

“瑟曦没有给我们选择，他知道这一点。。。”

“钟声响起的那一瞬战争就已经结束了！你自己也是这么说的！”

“。。。。。。他失去了她最爱的妹妹，他到看到他的朋友被斩首，他眼睁睁地看着自己的狼被射杀，”丹妮莉丝解释道，声音开始颤抖，试图去否定她，可在她看来却显得那么地苍白，“当你不在战场上的时候判断这一切当然十分轻松。。。。。。”

“为此他屠杀了一座城市！”

那一瞬间，丹妮莉丝沉默了，她的双眼微微发红，悲伤和愧疚写满了她的脸庞，大概是想起了她所见的那些惨剧，珊莎知道，她马上就要得逞了。

“对不起，陛下。”她说道，声音恢复平静，收敛了自己。

“你会这么做么？”她继续问道，“你同他一起骑在龙背上在天空翱翔，甚至比他更早。你应该更加了解那种拥有力量的感觉，你当时有想过要烧毁君临么？”

“我不知道。。。。。。。”对方回答道，声音是那么的小。

“你知道你不会，你这么说是因为你爱他，你不想再背叛他，”珊莎说道，眼泪照计划好的那样顺势流出，“我也曾经爱他，即使是以不同的方式。”

“当他处决背叛了他的黑衣兄弟的时候，人们爱着他，因为他们是那些不愿倾听的坏人，他们威胁到了野人和守夜人的联盟，即使其中一个只是一名十岁的男孩。当他打败拉姆斯·雪诺的时候，他近乎把他揍的半死，处决了上千名战俘，替我们夺回了临冬城，人们爱着他，我爱着他，因为拉姆斯是个坏人，他和他的士兵是对我们家园的威胁，当他团结众人攻打夜王的时候，人们爱着他，因为死亡军团是对整个王国的威胁，他所到之处，威胁都一一被他消灭，而我们因此爱着他，他便越发的确定自己是为拯救而生，他的使命便是要把我们从战乱之中解救出来。”

“你相信着他，就像我之前一样，可当他意识到这个世界和运转他们的人们才是真正的威胁的时候，当他意识到到只有烧毁全世界才能使人们远离战争的时候，你还会让他这么做么？”

“现在我告诉你这些是因为你我爱着的那个男人已经变了，是时候该停止爱他了。”

丹妮莉丝长叹了一口气，坐了下来。

“一位女王必须要把她的情感放到一边，为她的人民着想。”她喃喃地说道，“这是提利昂告诉我的。”

“我知道我向你提议的事情非常可怕，他是你的侄子，你的爱人，”珊莎说道，“但你是镣铐的打破者，人民的解放者，你关心无辜之人，会为了他们做正确之事，把他们从暴君的手中解放出来。那么现在谁才是最坏的暴君？你以为我会是他第一个惩罚的人么？谁会比世上另外一个坦格利安对他的威胁更大？”

丹妮莉丝闭上眼睛，痛苦和纠结写满了她的脸庞。

“。。。。。。。他仍然是铁王座的合法继承人。”她说道，转身打算离开。

“可你的人民呢？那些远在厄索斯大陆的人们？”在她离开前，珊莎叫住了她，“你觉得他们会屈膝于他么？乔拉爵士呢？雅拉·葛雷乔伊呢？多恩呢？他们会对他宣誓效忠么？”

听到这话，丹妮莉丝整个人都僵住了，她转过身来，显得表情凝重。她盯着她看了好久，随后便再度转回离开了。

珊莎希望她成功说服了她。

  
**丹妮莉丝**

丹妮莉丝一步步地向曾是红堡大厅的残垣断壁走去，握了握藏在身后的匕首。

她知道她该做些什么。

雷戈在她面前直起了身子，守护着他的骑手，如积雪般厚重的灰烬从他的身上抖落，盯着他的母亲，发出嘶嘶的低吼。

对不起，丹妮莉丝走上前，默默地向他道歉，轻轻抚摸着他的鼻翼，巨龙这才发出了咕噜般的哼鸣，给他的母亲让出了一条路。

她走进王座厅，看见琼恩站在远处，出神地望着铁王座，抚摸着组成它的其中一枚剑的剑柄。

那是丹妮莉丝曾经最渴望的事物，可如今看着它，她感受到的只有悲凉和深深地厌恶。

多少人为它失去了性命？多少人为它丢掉了理智？

为了它，她对琼恩，她最爱的人都做了些什么。。。。。。。。。

“真奇怪，不是么，”他背对着她，发出轻笑，“我曾经以为这东西会是丑陋和让人不舒服的，可当我真正见到它的时候，才发现它的独特魅力。”

“当我还是个小男孩的时候，鲁温学士曾告诉我铁王座是用一千把伊耿手下败将的剑做成的，”琼恩说继续道，向她转过身来，“人们崇拜他，但我的偶像一直都是少龙王戴伦，他在十四岁的时候就征服了多恩，攻克下一座又一座的城池，完成了先前所有坦格利安都没有完成的伟业。”

“你能想象么，如果他没有那么早逝，还将做出多少的壮举？恐怕所有龙王加起来都显得望尘莫及。”他说道，向前迈步，脸上带着近乎是烂漫的笑意，火焰在他的黑色眼睛中燃烧。

“琼恩。。。。。。。”她私语道，感觉浑身的血液随着那团火不断地发热。

“叫我伊耿，伊耿·坦格利安，”他说道，他打断了她，声音却仍旧轻柔，“作为琼恩·雪诺给我带来的只有虚无，他是个谎言，我再也不想做那个人了。”

可琼恩·雪诺也是她爱的人，就同伊耿一样。丹妮莉丝想到。

他走上前去，带着近乎是霸道的气场，再次亲吻了她，这次是强劲的，来势汹汹的，有着致命的侵略性，像一只捕到猎物的龙，一旦咬住，便再也不会放手，她在他的嘴里尝到了烟和血的味道，是那么地可怕又令人兴奋。一时间，丹妮莉丝觉得自己就要于此屈服，但不，她也是一条龙，龙不会轻易的屈从。

她使出全力，再次推开了他，她必须向他确认一些事情。

顿时，琼恩眼中出现了受伤的神色，他的脸暗了下来，转身背过了她。

“你走吧，丹妮莉丝”他说道，第一次叫了她的全名，声音冷漠，“就像你一直想做的那样。”

她知道，先前她离去的决心伤害了他，她现在明白了，她以为她做了正确的事情，可却把一切都做错了，只是把他越推越远，直至绝望的深渊。

“我看见你的士兵在大街上处死兰尼斯特家族的囚犯，”她说道，撇开了话题，她清楚自己现在还不能被愧疚所吞噬，“他们说他们在执行你的命令。”

“这是有必要的。”他说道，仍旧听不出任何情感。

她知道她必须要激起他，即使这可能会激怒他，让他心再度受伤，否则他就会把自己向她永久的封闭起来。

“有必要的？你到大街上去看了么？”丹妮莉丝朝他大吼道，用她的怒火逼迫着他，“你去看了么？你知道自己做了什么吗？我知道，因为我亲眼看到了，可我却无力阻止，孩子，婴儿，女人，他们都被活活地烧死！”

“我告诉过你一旦钟声敲响我们就停止攻击，你也向我做出了承诺，可是你做了什么？！你焚烧了一座城市！伤害了无辜的平民！你知道你让我有多么失望和心寒么！你也同样背叛了我！为什么？！”

“因为这是不会足够的！”他转过身，朝她回击道，脸上满是愤恨和痛苦，她的话语终于起了作用，“这是不会足够的。。。。。。。你的心太善良了而看不清这一点，丹妮，你试着和瑟曦讲和，给予他们机会，可这恰好让她利用他们的无辜作为武器来对抗我们，如果她当时没有投降我们该怎么办？你该怎么办？不，我们必须要给他们一个教训，这样人们才能知道反抗我们的下场，我们不能藏在小恩小惠之后。”

“我知道你无法下手，所以我必须需要这么做，即使为此我要背负万千无辜的生命，即使我会成为人们口中的怪物，我会做的，为了你，为了我们可能永远不会迎来的未来，你给了我这个王冠，那么我就会认真地对待它。。。。。。。。”他的声音开始颤抖，悲伤出现在他的脸上。

“对不起，丹妮，对不起我让你从龙上坠下，对不起我没能在我有机会的时候好好地珍惜你，对不起，一切都是我的错。“他朝他道歉道，泪水从他发红的双眼中流下。

一时间，他显得是那么的脆弱，那么的无助，即使是以一种扭曲，病态的方式。

丹妮莉丝觉得自己的心都快要碎成了粉末。

她走上前去，拥抱了他。

不，你没有错，错的人一直是我，是我把一切都搞砸了。

“我早就原谅了你。”她对他说道，眼泪也模糊了她的双眼。

“我必须要这么做。。。。”他在她的怀里喃喃地说道，啜泣着，“我必须要再做一次，更多次，如果要阻止战争，我必须要这么做。”

“提利昂，和他的兄弟，骗子和阴谋家们是最糟糕的，我不会放过他们，从临冬城到君临，从布拉弗斯到亚夏，我会做的，在这之后我将建立一个美好的新世界，没有谎言和战乱，人人都平等的世界，就如你一直期望的那样。”

是的，她之前的确想要一个美好的新世界，但不再是了，不是在她经历了这一切之后，不是像这样，不是建立在无数的牺牲之上，不是在她发现这世上已经有足够好和美妙的事物值得她去珍惜之后。

就像你，琼恩，就像曾经的你。

“那其他人呢？那些认为他们所知的世界就很美好的人们呢？”丹妮莉丝私语道，抚摸着他的卷发。

“他们没得选。”琼恩回答。

这时，她知道，是时候该下手了。

她知道珊莎想利用她达成什么，但不，她不会这么做的，不是全部。

他们还有其他的选择。

“和我在一起，丹妮，不要离开我，”他抬起头，大大的棕色眼睛望着她，看上去就像一个天真无邪的孩子，“和我一起建造一个新的世界，这就是我们存在的理由，自一开始就是，从你还是在流放中的小女孩，而我是一个被冠上私生子之名的小男孩时，就像你当时在那条船上对我说的那样——”

“让我们一起完成它，我们一起打破权力的车轮。”他邀请道。

“我不会离开你，再也不会了。”丹妮莉丝说道，亲吻了他。

她的匕首插入了他的胸膛。

随着琼恩的身体倒下，丹妮莉丝开始不住地哭泣。

雷戈从外面飞了过来，降落在大厅之内，看到了眼前的景象，为他的骑手发出悲鸣。

他和她的母亲相互对视，都明白他们要做些什么。

“Dracarys！”丹妮莉丝命令道，火焰顿时掩盖了铁王座，很快，这把存在百年的椅子便化作了一滩铁水。

原来这才是打破车轮的真正含义。

她转过头，再次面向她的孩子，朝他微笑。

“你自由了。”她对雷戈用瓦利亚语说道，告诉了他在这么做之前要去的地点，后者发出轻微的低吼，便用爪子抓起地上的琼恩，朝远方飞去了。

他们自由了，丹妮莉丝向天空眺望，默默地想道。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see an opening-ending，you can read this chapter then stop. If you want to see a happy ending, keep going till next chapter.  
> 如果想看开放式结局的话看到这里后记1就可以了，如果想看HE可以继续看下一章后记2

**后记1**

  
自那天君临大火之后，人们再也没有看到过丹妮莉丝·坦格利安和琼恩·雪诺，又称伊耿·坦格利安的身影，对于那场战斗最后发生了什么人们众说纷纭，有人说他们互相烧死了对方，也有人说他们一起逃跑了，但不论如何，那一日的恐怖景象始终烙印在了他们每一个人的记忆深处。

之后各个领主们在龙穴召开了会议，处理七国的权力分化问题，由八爪蜘蛛瓦里斯主持，会议的结果出乎所有人的意料，人们首次靠着选举选出了布兰登·史塔克作为七国的王，新国王的首个命令就是释放了她的妹妹珊莎·史塔克，在讨论和提利昂·兰尼斯特的建议之下被认为要继续担任临冬城夫人的职位，但接着布兰国王向众人展示了一封信件，据他所说，由一位不愿意透露姓名的重要人士所写，告知了他珊莎和提利昂对琼恩国王和丹妮莉丝女王的背叛行为。作为惩罚，布兰命小恶魔穿上黑衣加入守夜人，介于总司令艾迪大人仍然对琼恩遭受的背叛和离奇失踪耿耿于怀，人们都极度怀疑这个小矮人能活着坚持到绝境长城，珊莎作为情报大臣被留在布兰的身边进行赎罪，即使众人极度怀疑他们无所不知的新国王是否真的需要有人担任这个职务。莱安娜·莫尔蒙小姐被封为了北境夫人，千年以来北方终于不再由史塔克家族掌控。詹姆·兰尼斯特被封为了西境守护，瓦里斯被任命为了国王首相，随着各个职务被一个个分配，人们总算是安定了下来，总而言之，在多年的战乱后，维斯特洛终于迎来了难得的和平。

至于龙女王，她的部下在之后回到了厄索斯大陆去寻找她，可始终没有任何结果，最后所有人都放弃了，就连决心满满地乔爵士也在某日因未知的原因停止了寻索，回到了各自的家乡。传闻说有人在那天不久后看到了一个面戴纱巾的银发女子出现在了白港，向瓦兰提斯的方向驶去，那也是红袍祭司的圣地，据说那两只巨龙也在那天之后飞向了那里，不过银发有瓦雷利亚血统的女人也不是特别的罕见，所以还是有人怀疑这个消息的真实性。

不论怎么说，战争暂时不会再开启了，可以正常地生活，这才是人们真正关心的事。

王座的游戏暂时结束了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE结局

**后记2**

“妈妈！妈妈！快看我编的龙，你喜欢么。”

一个银发棕眼的的小男孩拿着自己用绳子编制的手工，跑进了一扇红色的门，经过门前的柠檬树，一跃跳到了他母亲的怀里。

“它很漂亮，你做的很好，”他同样一头银发的母亲笑道，抱住他放下，摸了摸她儿子的小脸蛋，“伊蒙，乖，你已经不小了，不能总是这样粘着妈妈。”。

“可是我就是喜欢妈妈嘛，而且姐姐总是跟我抢爸爸，最近她开始和他学剑后就更烦啦，天天和我吹牛，我除了找你还能找谁。”小男孩说道，不高兴地撅了撅嘴，显得天真而可爱。

“那好，等爸爸回来之后我就和他说说，让艾莉安娜和你换换，满意了吧。”他的母亲回复道，一边把他迁回屋里。

“妈妈？”

“嗯？”

“你今天晚上还会给我和姐姐讲故事吧？你和爸爸过去的事。还有你们在厄索斯以东和新瓦雷利亚的冒险？”

“当然，你想听哪个都行。”他的母亲说道。

“妈妈？”

“嗯？”

“这个故事有名字么？我听爸爸说，每把好剑都该有它自己的名字，那我想每个故事也该有它的名字吧？”

“是的，我的小王子，”他的母亲向他微笑，若有所思。

“这个故事的名字叫做，冰与火之歌。”

END


End file.
